Las Aventuras del Elegido
by anonimus maximus
Summary: (Este es un fic lemon, claramente es clasificacion M, 18, no digan que no se los dije) Harry, en su sexto año, tiene unas "aventuras" con muchas chicas que conoce, en este caso las chicas vendran en paquetes de cuatro por episodio, podra lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

1) Pasillo solitario

-Vamos, Harry- le decia su novia, Ginny- Sabes que lo quieres, yo lo se- decia a mi oido mientras su mano apretaba el gran bulto en mis pantalones.

\- Lo deseo, pero si nos descubren...-

\- Solo usa tu capa de invisibilidad- decia mientras besaba mi cuello e iba bajando hasta estar de rodillas ante mi y puso esos ojitos de cachorro, eso era jugar sucio, ella sabia que no podia resistirlos.

\- Bueno, está bien!- decia mientras sacaba mi capa y la ponía sobre nosotros, Ginny sonrio y abrió el cierre de mis pantalones y saco mi verga, totalmente erguida, y ella se humedeció los labios al verla.

\- Oh! Estas contento de verme Harry? Jijiji, - decía antes de tomar la base de mi pene, y le daba un besito la la punta de mi verga, llenando sus labios con mi pre semen- Mnnn unos treinta cm de ti, si que lo están - decía mientras empezaba a lamer mi verga como una piruleta.

\- Ah Ginny, eres una gran mamadora- dije al sentir lo como mi pelirroja bombeaba la parte inferior de mi verga, mientras chupaba dulcemente la punta.

\- Mnnnn mnnn- ella guiño un ojo mientras hacia vibrar mi verga en su boca, antes de tragar el resto de mi pene, alojando una buena parte de el en su garganta.

Yo me limite a disfrutar y acariciar el liso cabello de mi novia, mientras Ginny seguia moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo de mi verga, entonces, ella se detuvo y saco mi verga, dura y llena de su saliva, y se puso de pie.

\- Te tengo un regalito- dijo ella mientras subia su falda y me mostraba que no llevaba ropa interior, dejando a la vista su coño humedo y bien afeitado- Te gusto?- pegunto con una sonrisa tímida, con las mejillas sonrojadas, yo solo atine a besarla y empujarla en la pared.

Ginny brinco, rodeándome con sus brazos y piernas, yo la atrape por su culo, bien torneado, y entre en su goteante hendidura de una sola estocada, haciéndola gemir muy fuerte.

\- Ginny, tienes que guardar silencio- dije entre dientes, Dios! Su coño parecía hecho para mi verga, encajaba tan deliciosamente bien.

\- Ah! Pa-para ti es fa-fácil decirlo, Ah!- ella gimio sin poder contenerse mientras yo empezaba a penetrarla cada vez mas rápido.

Mientras se empujaba más profundamente en Ginny, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, sabía que si no hacía nada, alertaba a todo el castillo, así que puso mi mano sobre su boca. Era un buen momento también, ya que Ginny estaba a punto de soltar un grito fuerte mientras se corria.

Decidió acelerar, entre y sali de ella, empujándola con tanta fuerza como pude. Podía sentir como golpeaba la entrada a su útero mientras por los pasillos resonaban los golpes de nuestras ingles al encontrarse una y otra vez .

Ginny bajó su cabeza besándome, al sentir sus lindos labios calientes en los mios, solte un gemido, que Ginny tomó como una señal para continuar, su lengua jugo con la mia, la saliva se escapaba de nuestras bocas.

Yo apreté su culo, ella soltó un gemido. Mis manos amasaron sus mejillas inferiores, a la vez que sentia como ella apretaba su coño amorosamente. Sabía que me iba a venir en cualquier momento y me preparaba para salir de mi novia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la capa de invisibilidad fue arrancada nosotros, a la vez que toda nuestra ropa desaparecía.

\- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui- decia la voz cantarina de Tonks.

\- To-Tonks- decia Ginny, mientras intentaba aferrarse mas a mi y cubrir su denudes- Te lo podemos explicar-

\- Un par de magos adolecentes en un pasillo oscuro... el resto es obvio- decia la metamorfomaga- Normalmente tendria que decirle a sus maestros... pero yo les puedo dar una alternativa- decia con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

\- Y eso seria?- le pregunte, aun duro dentro de mi novia.

\- Que terminen lo que estaban haciendo- decia mientras ella misma se cubría con mi capa invisible- Solo entonces les devolveré sus ropas- dijo sin darnos elección.

Desnudos y sin la capa, con riesgo de ser descubiertos por alguien mas, y sin más que hacer, empecé a follar más fuerte a Ginny.

El hecho de estar desnuda en público parecía excitarla aun más, ademas, Ginny tenía un par de tetas enormes, con pezones rosados y cubiertas de pecas. Siempre me a encantado chuparlos, y ahora, sin u camisa y revotando en mi cara, puse mi boca en sus pezones mientras la pentraba.

Ginny parecía estar en el cielo, gimiendo con la lengua afuera, apretando sus piernas para sentir mi verga mas a dentro de ella, y sus manos apretando mis hombros, clavándome sus uñas. Cuando senti que iba a eyacular, iba a salir de ella, pero senti algo.

Una calida y humeda lengua lamia mis bolas, la sorpresa y la sensación hicieron que me corriera intensamente en el interior Ginny.

\- OH SI!- grito ella mientras apretaba mas adentro de ella- NUNCA SENTI ALGO ASI! AH! ES TAN CALIDO!- decia mientras sentia que su coño ordeñaba todo lo que podia.

Cuando deje de llenarla, saque mi verga de Ginny, y ella se deslizó de la pared al suelo, exhausta pero muy satisfecha. Tenia una mano en su coño para no dejar que mi semen saliera de ella.

-Bueno, Tonks, ahora devuelve-

\- Antes debes tratar con un intruso- dijo y tanto Ginny como yo nos volvimos y nos sorprendimos.

\- Luna?! - exclamamos al unísono, y efectivamente Luna Lovegood estaba en la pared opuesta, con la falda hasta arriba, masturbándose, con un pecho afuera mientras se lo pellizcaba y con su mirada soñadora sobre mi verga, ahora suave.

\- Lo siento, Harry, lo siento Ginny, pero estuvieron tan calientes que no pude evitarlo mnnn- decia aun metiendo sus dedos en su pulcro coño palido, entonces, la ropa de Luna desapareció.

\- Ella también debe ser castigada, por ser tan traviesa- dice Tonks, aun invisible.

Yo mire a Ginny, y vi sus ojos llenos de lujuria mientras asentía con la cabeza, entonces me acerque a Luna, y de repente, ella cae de rodillas y empezó a darme una mamada.

-Lu-Luna!- gemí al sentir como la bonita rubia se tragaba todo mi pene, y empezaba a embestir su cara contra mi cadera. En ningun momento dejo de mirarme con esos lindos ojos soñadores e inocentes, ni siquiera cuando saco mi verga de su boca, con un humedo POP! y uso sus palidas tetas, no tan grandes como los melones de Ginny, pero grandes, para envolverlas alrededor de mi verga.

\- Te gusta? Harry Potter, sientes como si estuvieras jodiendo un coño si las aprieto así, verdad?- preguntaba mientras lo hacia- Mnnn tu verga es muy grande, Harry Potter, la quiero toda en mi pequeño coño- dijo mientras lamia, sensualmente, las gotas de pre semen en la punta de mi verga.

No aguante mas, y la levante. La puse con sus manos contra la pared y ella se inclino, meneando su culo agradable y lleno. Tome el peló de Luna, el cual tenia atado en una conveniente cola de caballo, y lo jale hacia atrás, y entre en su coño, mientras apretaba uno e sus pechos.

\- OH SI!- Luna grito- JODEME! HARRY POTTER, JODE A ESTA NIÑA TRAVIESA! CATIGALA CON TU ENORME VERGA! AH!- gritaba de una manera delirante.

Yo segui penetrándola, tratando de no eyacular, pues su coño no dejaba de chupar mi verga, queriendo que se descargara en el interior de Luna. Pero entonces, sentíl una mano acariciar mis bolas y no pude evitar correrme dentro de Luna, llenándola tanto como a Ginny.

\- Lo-lo siento, yo n- fui cortado por Luna, quien me beso como una fiera, metiendo la lengua hasta mi garganta, y cuando nos separamos, Luna tenía una sonrisa enorme.

\- Oh, esta bien, de hecho, es perfecto!- dijo mientras ponia una mano en su coño para evitar el escape de mi esperma- En la antigüedad eyacular fuera era de mala educación y mientras mayor era esta, mayor era el afecto del hombre por esa mujer- dijo mientras tocaba su vientre, un poquito hinchado- Mnnn se nota que nos quieres mucho- termino se deslizó al suelo, con las piernas temblorosas.

Voltee y vi a Ginny, ella tenía una sonrisa, y uno de sus pezones en su boca, disfrutando del espectáculo, "Mnnn nunca vi ese lado tan travieso de ella... me encanta" pensaba, pero de repente senti algo en mi región inferior.

Al bajar mi mirada, vi como mi verga flácida desaparecía, y senti como una boca humeda y caliente me chupaba, mientras una lengua familiar se enrollaba en mi verga. Los sonidos de succión se escucharon por todo el pasillo, entonces, senti como esa boca profesional me soltaba y mi verga reapareció, otra vez dura y llena de saliva.

Entonces, Tonks reaparece, desnuda y apoyada contra la pared al lado de Ginny, con dos dedos abriendo su coño goteante, y llamándome con un dedo, de su otra mano, mientras se relamía sus seductores labios.

Fui hasta ella, admirando el cuerpo de la mujer de veinte años, sun amplias caderas, sus tetas tan grandes como las de mi novia, y su pelo rosa hasta sus hombros, Dios, ella era sexi.

Cuando llegue con Tonks, ella envolvió una pierna en mi cintura y grito de placer cuando entre en su coño, de lleno, y sin esperar mas, empecé a joder a Tonks sin piedad.

-AH! QUE TE PARECE?! HARRY! EL COÑO DE UNA VERDADERA MUJER, AH!- Preguntaba Tonks- SIENTES LA DIFERENCIA?! UN PAR DE COÑITOS PUBERTUOS NO SE COMPARAN CON UN COÑO MADURO Y EXPERIMENTADO! AHHH!- Ella no pudo decir mas, porque de la nada, tenia dos bocas succionando y lamiendo sus pezones.

Ginny y Luna lamian sus tetas con los ojos llenos de lujuria y desafío, todavía cubrían sus coños no queriendo perder ni una gota de mi semen. Entonces, Luna y Ginny tomaron una pierna de Tonks, y empezaron a restregar sus cremosos coños en sus piernas, como si fueran escobas.

Tonks, ahora suspendida en el aire, por las dos brujas jóvenes, y conmigo penetrandola con todo lo que podia, sintio que su mente se derretia del placer. Cuando senti que iba a venirme, empuje mi verga hasta el fondo de su coño y con un gruñido, la llene con mi fértil y espeso semen.

-Mnnnnn veo que también me quieres mucho- decia Tonks, con una cara de "estoy tan jodida".

Luego de que se recuperara del orgasmo masivo, nos devolvió nuestras ropas, y les dio una poción para prevenir el embarazo a las chicas.

-Aunque no dudo que quieran formar una familia con Harry - "incluso yo lo estoy pensando"- Mejor sera esperar a acabar la escuela - " y en mi caso, esperar a que Harry cumpla una edad en la que no me acusen de pedofilia" decía mientras pensaba la pelirosa.

A la final, todos se fueron por caminos separados y todo pudo seguir "normal"... si Tonks hubiera leído la fecha de caducidad de esta poción, que ya caduco hace tres meses... ni tampoco de las fisgonas que vieron todo el espectaculo y tenian que cambiar sus bragas.

* * *

 **Buenas, amigos, este es mi primer fic en esta comunidad, espero que les gustara, continuare cuando pueda, comente si les gusta, si quieren a alguna chica en particular, me despido, ciao.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

2) Diversion en la Madriguera

Siempre me e sentido como en casa en la Madriguera, la comida de la señora Weasley era una de sus cosas preferidas, por eso la cena de bienvenida cuando llegamos de vacaciones de Diciembre seria algo memorable... en mas de un sentido.

Todo iba normal, hasta que senti como mis pantalones se descomprimían, baje la mirada y vi que el responsable era un delicado pie, al cual se le unio otro y juntos consiguieron adentrarse en mis bóxer y sacar mi verga, para luego acariciarla.

La autora de esto estaba sentada frente a mi, Fleur Delacour, la prometida cuarto vela de Bill, me miro con unos ojos hambrientos, mientras sus suaves pies me acariciaban. Sus dedos empujaron mis bolas antes de recorrer mi su longitud.

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Aquí estaba en casa de los padres de Bill, y ella, su novia estaba frotando sus pies contra su entrepierna!

Sus suaves suelas se frotaban a lo largo de su dura verga. Fleur levantó su pie derecho y lo rozó contra su miembro. Ella continuó comiendo mientras le acariciaba con los dedos de los pies. Harry notó que había sumergido una mano entre sus muslos, bombeando sus dedos dentro de ella mientras sus ojos brillaban por el placer.

Fleur me acarició con un pie y luego con el otro. Levantó ligeramente las piernas para poner los pies a cada lado de mi verga, encerrando mi pene, para luego frotar de arriba abajo, acariciándome con sus elegantes arcos. Dios, ella era increible!

La rubia sonrio mientras sumergía un segundo dedo entre sus muslos. Una mirada rapida bajo la mesa me mostró que ella no llevaba bragas, bajo su falda. Y su coño estaba pulcro como lo recordaba.

Si, ya había cogido a Fleur antes, fue en mi cuarto año, yo volvi al baño de prefectos después de la segunda prueba, y no me di cuenta que ella me seguia, para no dar detalles, Fleur quiso agradecerme por salvar a su hermanita, y lo hiso siendo mi primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta vez ese dia.

Mis bolas se tensaron cuando los pies de Fleur me llevaron al borde. Tosió para llamar su atención, ella, entonces, dejo caer su tenedor.

\- Ups!- dijo y se metio bajo la mesa.

La senti besar mi virilidad, antes de meter toda mi verga en su boca y empezar a chuparlo, probando su atrevimiento.

Yo no podía creer lo descarada que era, pero al mismo tiempo, realmente podía creerlo. Fleur era una criatura sexual, o al menos parte de ella lo era. Su boca caliente envolvió mi verga de una manera casi sobrenatural.

La Vela francesa envolvió mi verga con su lengua y siguió chupando mi cabeza hinchada, haiendo ruidos casi audibles para los demas en la mesa.

Gemi ante la sensación y pase las manos por el sedoso cabello rubio de Fleur para animar sus actividades. Pero ella se detuvo, volvio a poner mi verga en mis pantalones, y salio de debajo de la mesa, mientras tomaba su plato.

-Ya e tegminado, estague en la cocina - dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se iba, entonces senti una mano en mi muslo, era Ginny, la cual al parecer se percato de lo que paso, ella sonrió.

-Ve y dale un lindo creampie a Flema- me dijo al oido mientras apretaba mi dureza, sobre mi pantalón- Te veo en la ducha, te tengo una sorpresita- dijo mientras me daba un beso. Yo me puse de pie, tome mi plato y me dirigi a la cocina, solo para ser recibido por una Fleur, completamente desnuda, sentada en el fregadero de la cocina, al verme, ella extendió las piernas.

Yo me acerque, saque mi verga dura, y la bese mientras me undia en sus adictivos pliegues mientras ella ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca y me envolvia con sus brazos y piernas.

Empecé con unos cuantos movimientos lentos y use mis manos a sus grandes tetas y les di un apretón. La Vela se apretó a mi alrededor cuando acelere mis empujes dentro de ella. Mis pelotas le daban palmadas en los muslos.

\- Oh! Haggy!- gimio Fleur lo mas bajo que pudo - Extrague tu vergga! Ah! Ninguna ogtra se le compaga!-

Gimio mientras encerraba mi cabeza en su tetas.

Yo no perdi el tiempo y empecé a chupar su pezón, haciéndola gemir aun mas, y en poco tiempo senti como su dulce leche llenaba mi boca.

Dato curioso de las veelas, laptan desde la pubertad, y su leche era muy deliciosa a decir verdad.

Yo acelere los empujes, metiendome más y más a a dentro de ella, con las bolas profundamente pegadas en el dulce coño Veela.

-Mmm, te gusta Haggy?- pregunto Fleur. -Mi Ah! coño veela se siente bien envuelto al reguegor de tu gan vegga? Ahmnnnnn- yo la bese para sofocar su gemido orgasmico. Pero su coño me apreto tan deliciosamente fuerte que no aguante mas y me corri dentro de ella.

Mis bolas se tensaron y soltaron grandes cantidades de semen dentro de Fleur, mientras ella y yo gemiamos en la boca del otro. Ella ordeñó hasta la ultima gota, mientras me abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas, y no me solto hasta que su vientre vulnerable quedara completamente lleno.

\- Oh Haggy! Me agueglo de que sigas tan eneggico como recuegdo!- decia muy satisfecha, mientras reaparecio sus ropas- Mnnn quisiega seguid, pego Bill me espega en nuestro cuagto- se discupo mientras me daba un ultimo beso- Nos vemosMon amour- se despidio y se fue.

Fue en ese momento que recorde que Ginny me esperaba en la ducha, me dirigi al cuarto de baño, donde se oía el agua de la regadera, y entre, solo para notar la espectacular y curvilínea figura detras de la cortina del baño, me desvestí lo mas rapido que pude, y al entrar, mi sorpresa fue absoluta.

\- Hermione!?- dije sorprendido, y era lo menos pues tenia a mi mejor amiga, desnuda, bajo la ducha, y yo estaba igual.

-Sorpresa- dijo mientras me tomaba de la nuca y me besaba de improvisto.

"Esto esta mal... ella quiere a Ron, o eso creia, y Ron la quiere, aunque el muy tonto estaba con Lavender ahora... el se jode" razone antes de abrazar a mi sexi amiga mientras correspondía el beso.

Nuestras manos exploraron nuestros cuerpos, agarre su culo enorme y lo aprete haciéndola gemir. Hermione notó mi enorme vara empujando contra su pierna, vi como pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

\- Mnnn hay tantas cosas que e leido y quiero probar, Harry- decia mientras ponia su mano sobre mi verga y comenzó a bombearlo de arriba abajo- Queria hacerlas con Ron, pero el no se merece ni un beso en la mejilla- decia, mientras acercaba su seductores labios a mi verga- Pero tu, tu te mereces mas- dijo antes de que sus labios calientes se envolvió alrededor de la cabeza de mi verga.

Hermione tomó su mi pene palpitante en su boca con un sorbo masivo, y lo llevo hasta la parte posterior de su garganta.

\- Eres tan caliente- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello risado, animandola a seguir. Los húmedos labios de Hermione se cerraron a mi alrededor y enrollo su lengua en mi verga- Sigue chupando, tendras una recompensa si sigues- dije mientras ella gemia en mi verga.

Hermione hizo exactamente lo que le pedi. Ella apretó mis bolas para pesar la cantidad de esperma, y parecia que la idea de que esas pelotas estaban fijas para lanzar una abundante carga en su garganta, la animo para empujar mi verga profundamente en su garganta y empezar su primera garganta profunda.

Mis bolas palpitaban, me iba a correr muy pronto. Hermione lo sabia y eso la incitó a redoblar sus esfuerzos. Yo incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y lance una carga profundamente en la garganta de mi amiga sabelotodo.

Lance varios y largos y abundantes chorros de semen en su garganta, y ella trago toda la dosis de esperma como si la necesitara. Ella acarició mis bolas para asegurarse de que cogió todo el esperma en su garganta.

-Buena mamada -dije mientras miraba a Hermione, su bello rostro, lindos labios jugosos, pechos grandes, cuerpo de infarto, y su culo enorme, bastaban para hacerme endurecer otra vez.

\- Eso estuvo delicioso -dijo Hermione- Haz, lo que quieras conmigo, Harry- dijo mientras se levantaba- Sólo cogeme, cogeme duro!-

Me acerque a ella y la apoye en la pared, lleve mi verga hasta su entrada y me deslice lentamente, hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. No habia sangre, y ella no hiso ningun gesto ademas de gemir de placer, ella noto que yo la veia de manera inquisitiva.

\- No-no solo com-comparti besos con Victor, Ah!- ella explico- Por Merlin! Harry! eres mas grande que Krum Ah!- gimio ella, mientras sentia mi ego aumentar considerablemente.

Disfrute de lo mucho que su coño me acariciaba. Un segundo pasó antes de que empezará a moverme de adentro hacia afuera.

Continue mi ataque con una serie de empujes profundos, su coño húmedo me ordeñaba. Al mismo tiempo que conocía el lado mas travieso de Hermione.

-OH HARRY! -gritaba- AH! JODEME! VUELVEME TU PUTA PERSONAL! ARRUINAME PARA TODAS LAS OTRAS VERGAS! AAHHH!- gemia de una forma delirante mientras se corria, no podía creer que esta era la chica que siempre seguía todas las leyes y prefería leer en lugar de chismear con otras chicas.

En ese momento, decidí que debería cambiar de pose, tome una de sus piernas, y la coloque sobre mi hombro, demostrando lo flexible que era mi sabelotodo, y permitiéndome llegar más profundo.

El efecto fue inmediato, Hermi arqueó su espalda y solto una serie de gritos, que tuve que sofocar con mis labios, no queria que toda la madriguera se enterase. Yo seguí jodiendola bombeando mi vara hacia ella, golpeando su cuello uterino, en cada penetracion, haciéndola llorar del placer.

-Hermione... estoy casi-

\- SI! -gritó Hermi a todo pulmón- HAZLO! LLENAME CON TU SEMEN! AAAAHHH!- grito mientras ambos nos corriamos bajo el agua de la ducha.

Hermione pudo sentir el cálido chapoteo de semen a través de su cuerpo. Las paredes húmedas de ella se aferraban a mi verga y seguia chupando todo el esperma que podia contener su vientre.

\- Mnnnn cuanto semen- gimio Hermi mientras acariciaba el abultamiento en su vientre, completamente lleno de semen, sali de ella y ambos nos besamos- Mnnnnnn debemos hacerlo otra vez... quizá en la biblioteca del colegio- dijo con una sonrisa de puta traviesa.

Despues de eso, ambos nos escabullimos a nuestros cuartos... sin saber que cierta mujer madura lo estaba espiando.

Me desperte al sentir una delicada mano envuelta alrededor de mi verga, dura por mi reacción matutina, y la apretaba suavemente antes de empezar a bombear.

Pense que era Ginny, imagina mi sorpresa al ver que era la propia señora Weasley!

-Se-señora Weasl- ella coloco un dedo sobre mis labios, con la otra mano, pues seguia masturbandome con la otra, ella entonces señalo a la cama de al lado, donde Ron seguia dormido, yo asenti y Molly sonrio, mientras bajaba la parte superior de su vestido, revelando las tetas mas grandes que haya visto jamas.

Eran más grandes que Ginny, que a pesar de su edad eran mas grandes que las de muchas otras brujas mayores.

"De tal palo, tal astilla" razone, mientras notaba lo muy MILF que era la madre de mi novia. No pude evitar apretar esas sandias, cubiertas de pecas y coronadas con pezones rosados.

\- Travieso- murmuro, pero no me impidio seguir apretando y acariciando sus tetas - Solo acuestate y disfruta, querido- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos debajo de su falda y dejó caer sus bragas rojas a sus pies, para luego montarse en la cama.

Molly se arrodillo sobre mis pantorrillas, su falda ocultaba su condición de mujer, ahora indefensa. Y mi verga estaba apuntandole directamente.

-Dame tu mano, querido- dijo mientras nos tomábamos de la mano y enrollábamos nuestros dedos. Molly, entonces, solto mi verga y levanto su falda, mostrando su pequeño coño con un lindo mechon de pelo rojo, bien recortado.

Ella estaba en posición, cuando ella deslizó su mano libre por debajo de la falda y se encontró con mi pene. Ella lo dirigió a su coño, mientras ella abría las piernas, y descendía. Pronto senti los pliegues húmedos en la cabeza de mi verga, luego senti que su coño me rodeaba por completo.

\- Ahi vamos, Harry, amor- ella suspiró mientras se hundía, tomandome de la mano, y dejando que mi cabeza descanzara en la almohada. Se sentía realmente bien, no tan apretado como Ginny, por lo que la penetración fue sin problemas. Poco a poco ella lo envolvió hasta que su culo cayó en mis muslos, con todo su peso sobre mi con nuestras manos entrelazadas y apretando mi verga con su coño maduro.

Entonces, sus caderas comenzaron a girar, mientras ella me montaba, gimiendo suavemente mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mi. Ella mostró una gran habilidad en lo que hacía, cosa que tenía sentido después de todos los hijos Weasley que había tenido.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre la cama y dejando caer sus tetas en mi cara. Estaba más que feliz de chupar y lamer sus pezones. Ella me apretó con fuerza, me jodio duro, rápido, pero sin mucho ruido.

\- Oh, Harry! OH, Harry!- gemia ella mientras me jodia, pronto se sento de nuevo, reanudando sus giros con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Este sexo era lento y despreocupado, mientras observaba sus tetas enormes. Me incorpore y enterré mi cara entre ellos, haciéndola reír mientras aprovechó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

La nueva posición proporcionó una mayor profundidad de la penetración. Jodimos en los brazos del otro, con mi cara en sus tetas. Senti que me acercaba al final.

\- Molly, vo-

\- Usssshhhh, querido- dijo ella, mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Correte, vierte tu semen en el coño de mami-

Solo dure unos segundos más, y luego gemi cuando explote dentro de ella, llenando su coño mientras ella continuó continuaba brincando en mi regazo, sonriendo ampliamente en éxtasis.

\- Perfecto, querido, dame tu esperma. Viértelo todo dentro de mí, llena el coño de mami con todo tu cremoso semen-

Y lo hice, una vez que verti la ultima gota de esperma que me quedaba, me desplome en sus pechos.

-Eso fue increíble- dije mientras me recuperaba.

-Por supuesto -dijo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Décadas de experiencia, Harry amor- decía mientras nos quedábamos asi un rato, con los ronquidos de Ron como lamentable musica de fondo.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo, e leido muchos de sus comentarios y no se preocupen, esas chicas apareceran, pero tengo examen el Lunes 17, por lo que no esperen mucho esta semana.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

3) Dando ánimos en la enfermería.

"Matare a McLaggen cuando salga de aquí" pensaba mientras me recostaba en la enfermería, el inútil de McLaggen me había golpeado en pleno partido de Quidditch y casi me abre la cabeza , peor aun, perdimos contra Hufflepuff de una manera humillante. Con esos pensamientos me quede dormido en la enfermería.

Entonces, me despertó la sensación de una boca cálida y húmeda rodeando mi verga. Eso fue seguido por una lengua lamiendo mi longitud, y otra boca chupando mis testículos.

-¿Que dem- mire hacia abajo, y vi que Katie Bell estaba chupando la punta de mi verga, mientras que Angelina estaba lamiendo mi longitud y Alicia estaba mamando en mis bolas. Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Angelina se me adelanto.

-Alicia y yo vinimos a ver el partido, ese inutil de McLaggen lo arruino, Harry, no fue tu culpa mmnnn- ella dijo mientras gateaba hasta mi y me besaba- No queriamos que te sintieras mal, asi que las chicas y yo vamos a "darte animos"- dijo para luego recostarme y sentarse en mi cara.

Ansiosamente meti mi lengua en el estrecho canal de Angelina. Mientras tanto, las dos brujas seguian trabajando mi verga. Katie, con entusiasmo, tomó mi herramienta en su boca, mientras Alicia comenzó a mamar de mis bolas.

Debo decir, que e tenido sueños con muchas chicas, pero las chicas que les gusta el Quidditch eran mi debilidad, Katie y Alicia adoraron mi verga como profesionales, mientras los dulces jugos de Angelina llenaban mi boca.

Mi lengua entró y salió de su dulce coño, lamiendo a lo largo del borde de sus labios y empujando intermitentemente hacia ella. Ella balanceó sus caderas contra mi cabeza y pasó sus manos por mi cabello, gimiendo dulcemente.

Katie y Alicia se turnaron para lamer mi verga y chupar mi cabeza, besando y lamiendo mis pesadas bolas.

\- No te detengas!- gimio Angelina mientras se estremecía y jadeaba, con la boca abierta- Por favor no pares, OH MERLIN!- Grito mientras llenaba mis labios con sus dulces jugos.

Angelina se bajó de mi, y Alicia se separó de mi verga para entrelazar sus piernas con Angelina y frotar sus coños mojados, mientras Alicia comenzó a besar a la ex-capitana.

Katie se subió sobre mi y medio un dulce beso - Mnnnn no sabes cuánto he esperado esto- decía mientras me volvía a besar y alineaba mi verga con su coño apretado.

Katie se sentó poco a poco sobre mi verga, hasta estar completamente empalada. Ella gruño de dolor, yo le acaricie el cabello y la bese con pasión, su dolor disminuyó casi de inmediato, y pude ver en sus ojos como fue reemplazado por el placer.

Ella comenzó a montar mi verga y empujó sus grandes tetas contra mi cara, yo empecé a lamer y chupar sus pezones rosados, mientras apretaba use tetas.

Mientras tanto, Alicia y Angelina se besaban con fervor, mientras frotaban sus sudados y hermosos cuerpos, intentando alcanzar la liberación.

Todas eran preciosas, Alicia tenía el mejor culo de ellas, Angelina tenía las tetas más grandes, pero Katie tenía el mejor coño, no habia probado los otros, pero encajaba tan bien dentro de ella y penetraba tan profundo que nunca quise que terminara.

\- HARRY! ERES ENORME AH! - decia mientras apretaba y masajeaba mi verga - QUIERO MONTAR AAAH! TU ESCOBA TODOS LOS DIAS!- Sus palabras eran tan calientes que pronto pude sentir que me iba a correr .

\- Katie...- dije separando mi boca de sus tetas- Voy a-

-DENTRO DE MI!- me grito/rogo Katie- LLENA MI COÑO CON TU SEMEN!- Gritaba mientras llegaba al orgasmo, y yo descargue mi semen directamente en su útero.

Despues, a Katie se le desenfocaron los ojos y cayo inmóvil junto a mi, mi esperma salia de su abusado coño, mientras ella tenia una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Yo todavía estaba casi completamente duro, gracias al show lesbico de Alicia y Angelina.

Alicia miró lujuriosamente mi verga, se separo de Angelina y gateo hasta estar encima de mi. Se sentó en mi verga, de espaldas a mi, enseñándome su firme y enorme culo.

\- Mierda AH! Katie no mentia, AH!- Ella jadeo cuando mi verga toco su cuello uterino, y yo aproveche para apretar todo su carnoso trasero - Mnnnn te gusta mi culo Harry? Es tuyo, Ah! Jodelo cuanto quieras, Ah!- decia mientras empezaba a rebotar encima de mi.

Angelina notó el coño cremoso de Katie y se acostó encima de ella. Su lengua larga lamio algo de la sabroso esperma de Harry. Katie pronto le devolvió el favor, recuperando el tiempo perdido con su ex capitana.

Ambas estaban familiarizados con el coño de la otra, desde que ingresaron al equipo de Quidditch, y pronto alcanzaron orgasmos sucesivos y fuertes.

Mientras, Alicia tenia mi verga masiva penetrándola y haciéndola gemir. También meti un dedo en su culo, dándole una constante oleada de placer.

-OH SI! AMO ESTA VERGA TUYA, AH!- Gritaba Alicia fuera de si, yo podía sentir mis pesadas bolas golpear su clítoris, y podía decir que estaba llegando, y ella se dio cuenta- LO QUIERO TODO! AH! DENTRO DE MI! HARRY! AH! LLENAME TANTO, QUE SE DESBORDE!- Me rogo mientras eyaculaba en mi verga, y yo la llenaba con mi semen.

Cuando Alicia se levanto de mi, realmente estaba desbordando con su semilla, ella se sonrió y beso mi verga, ahora flácida.

\- Mnnnn nada mas sexy que un hombre que cumple con su amante mnnn- decia mientras mi esperma goteaba por sus sedosos muslos.

Angelina, dejando de lado el delicioso coño de Katie, se acercó a mi y empezó a chupar mi verga, balanceando su cabeza de arriba a abajo en ella, acariciando mis pesadas bolas, y poniendo mi verga entre sus melones de ébano.

-Te gusta eso, Harry?- ella preguntó mientras frotaba sus tetas en mi verga- Te gusta como te follo con mis tetas grandes? Mnnnn- pregunto mientras chupaba la punta de mi verga.

-Joder, sí- dije- Las aprietas tan jodidamente bien!-

\- Verdad? solo imagina cuán apretado estaría mi coño? Fred y George lo han usado, y no duraron ni un minuto entre los dos- revelo mi caliente ex capitana- Tu verga es tan grande, ¿cabra en mi pequeño coño?- decía mientras dejaba mi verga dura y lista para coger, otra vez.

\- Habrá que averiguarlo- dije sonriendo

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo Angelina sonriendo, se monto encina de mi y alineo mi verga con su coño, y procedió a empalarse poco a poco, estaba muy ajustada, pero ayudo mucho la lubricación previa.

-Ah! Harry! Eres enorme!- gimio la belleza de ébano mientras yo acariciaba sus grandes tetas- Mnnnn puedo sentirte en mi estómago, AH!- gimio cuando le pellizque sus oscuros pezones.

El coño de Angelina era muy agradable, ella usaba sus musculos internos para acariciar mi verga, mientras movia su culo en círculos., y yo segui apretando sus tetas firmes.

Seguimos asi por un tiempo, luego ella empezó a montarme, dando brincos fuertes y profundos, en poco tiempo estábamos jadeando.

\- HARRY! HARRY! AH! POR LAS TETAS DE MORGANA! ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCA! AAAAHHH!- Grito mientras se corria y bañaba mi verga en sus amorosos jugos. Pero, ella apreto tan fuerte mi verga que me corri directamente en su vientre desprotegido- SIIIIII! LLENAME! VACIA ESAS PRECIOSAS BOLAS EN MI VIENTRE!- Grito la bellesa negra sobre mi, con lagrinas de placer en sus ojos, mientras yo seguia viniéndome dentro de ella.

Cuando termine de llenarla, Angelina se bajo de mi y empezó a limpiar mi verga, lamiendo la mezcla de nuestros jugos. Alicia y Katie, que habian recuperado la conciencia, se unieron a Angelina dandome una triple manada.

-Mnnnn cuanto vigor- decía Angelina al ver mi verga ponerse dura, otra vez.

-Mnnnn cuanto semen- decia Alicia al apretar mis bolas y sentir que aun quedaba algo.

\- Vamos, Harry- decía Katie mientras me pajeaba- Danos tu semen, solo una vez más, y seremos tus perras cada vez que quieras- Prometio mi segunda cazadora favorita (la primera es mi Ginny), no pude negarme, y me vine en las caras y tetas de las chicas.

Ellas tenian las bocas abiertas, y los ojos serrados, cuerda tras cuerda de mi semen llenaron sus caras y cabello, algunas aterrizaron en sus bocas, y otras en sus tetas.

Cuando deje de venirme, las chicas empezaron a besarse y lamerse entre si, como si fueran gatas.

Una cosa era segura, yo ya no estaba triste por perder... pero aun asi iba a matar a McLaggen cuando saliera de aqui.

* * *

 **Volvi, lo siento, pero la universidad me tiene loco, espero que les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

4) Encantando Serpientes

Pov Astoria

"Que querra Ginny en este salón?" Me preguntaba al entrar en la oscura aula en la que me cito mi amiga.

Estaba nerviosa, Ginny habia descubierto que me gustaba su novio, y ella me habia citado aqui para discutir sobre eso.

Entonces senti como alguien me tomaba de la cadera y me daba un beso, yo se lo permiti, pensando que era Ginny (Que? nunca te has jodido a tu amiga), pero note que no olia al perfume florido que ella acostumbra usar, y era mas alto que ella... y besaba aun mejor.

Nuestro beso paso a ser un morreo cachondo, nuestras lenguas jugaban una con la otra y la saliva chorreaba por mi barbilla. Me abrace a el, presionando mis tetas cubiertas con el uniforme en su pecho, dándome cuenta que era un hombre. Nos separamos y entonces se prendio una luz.

-Ha-Harry!?- dije sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Pues, ahi estaba el hombre con el que e tenido mas de 20 sueños humedos, parado frente a mi y con un hilo de saliba que unia su boca con la mia... lo bese, bese a Harry "Jodido" Potter!

\- Hola Tory- dijo el con una voz que me hiso mojar, aun mas, mis bragas- Ginny dijo que te parezco atractivo, y ya que son amigas, ella quiere "compartirme" contigo-

Mi cerebro no procesaba sus ultimas palabras, Ginny no solo no estaba molesta porque me gusta su novio, ella queria compartirlo... Ginny, no se si besarte, por ser tan buena amiga, o golpearte, por compartir a este galan. Pero mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando senti como Harry me apretaba el culo!

\- Tienes un buen trasero ahi - decia haciendo sonrojar mientras el seguia apretando mis nalgas tan deliciosamente que me hacia gemir- Eres muy hermosa, Tory-

\- E-en serio crees que soy hermosa? Ah!- gemi al sentir un pellizco. El solo se quedó mirándome, tomo una de mis manos y la puso justo en su entrepierna.

Gemi al sentirlo, senti un ENORME bulto bajo sus pantalones. Entonces entendi, yo lo habia puesto así!

Aprete mi mano para tantearlo mejor, Dios el era tan duro! Tener ese monstruo guardado en sus pantalones debia de doler. Sin darme cuenta, yo estaba de rodillas, y de un movimiento le baje los pantalones, sintiendo como un mazo carnoso golpeaba mi cara.

Me quede maravillada ante tal muestra de poder masculino, joder debian ser unos 30 cm! Yo me quede admirándole unos momentos, antes de, con un acopio de valor y hambre, tomar la carne de Harry en mi boca.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco, segui atendiendo a Harry, amando la forma en que su verga sabía, gemí de placer mientras arremolinaba mi lengua alrededor de su longitud y movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro absorbiendo más y más de él.

"Merlin! Realmente amo su verga!" Pensaba atontada mientras saboreaba a verga de Harry. Sabía muy bien. Con mi mano aprete sus enormes bolas, mientras mis ojos se movieron hacia arriba y vieron la cara de Harry, viendo sus expresiones. A él realmente le gustaba cómo lo estaba mamando.

-Oh mierda, se siente tan bien- gimió Harry, lo que me hiso comprometerme mas aun.

Lami y chupe la cabeza de su verga como una piruleta antes de tomar toda su longitud en mi boca. Harry gimió y agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de mi boca.

"Si! cóge mi cara, tratame como una puta, tu puta!" Pensaba, mientras sentia que se acercaba su liberación. Entonces se detuvo, camino y se sento en una silla y me hiso una seña para que me acercara.

Yo entendi, me desvestí lo mas rapido y sensual que podia. Una vez revelado mi pequeño, pero sexi cuerpo, acerque a el, contoneando mis caderas. Una vez llegue a el, apunte su verga en mi coño virgen, y me sente en suspienas, empalándome yo misma. Grite cuando perfore mi himen, pero Harry me beso, amorosamente, y me acaricio mi rubio cabello, haciéndome sertir mejor.

Una vez me ajuste a tenerlo dentro, empese a moverme de arriba abajo en su longitud, primero fui lento, pero a medida que iba sintiendo mas y mas placer, termine montandolo como toda una puta.

-TETAS DE MORGANA!- grite al sentir que me corria- HARRY! AMO TU VERGA, AMO TU VERGA!- gritaba cual perra del Callejon Knockturn, y grite aun mas cuando Harry empezó a chupar mis tetas talla BB+ que rebotaban en su cara- AAAAAHHH!- gritaba llegando a otro delicioso orgasmo, aun mas suculento que el anterior porque Harry se vino conmigo.

Con un gruñido, senti como su espeso y adictivo esperma llenaba mi vientre, tan benditamente bien. "Por Merlin! No podre vivir sin ser jodida regularmente por esta verga!".

Nos quedamos asi por un rato, respirando profundamente, nos vimos a los ojos y sonrreimos, lo iba a besar otra vez, pero alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo fuera del regazo de Harry, sacando su verga de mi coño.

Cuando me dispuse a maldecir hasta la muerte al hijo de trol, me quede de piedra al ver el furioso rostro de mi hermana mayor.

\- INACEPTABLE!- grito Daphne haciéndome retroceder - Eres una serpiente, maldita sea! Como dejaste que te cogieran como una puta cualquiera!- grito señalandome acusadoramente, antes de centrar su ira en Harry.

\- Y tu!- se encamino hasta una mesa cercana, mientras señalaba a Harry con su varita - Te crees un poderoso leon que a doblegado a una serpiente? No lo eres! - grito antes de apuntarce con su varita y, ante mi atonita mirada, desaparecer toda su ropa, mostrando su sensual figura- No hasta que me cojas, con esa linda y gorda verga tuya- dijo mi hermana mientras separaba sus piernas y revelaba su coño mojado.

Pov Daphne

"Como se atreve la perra de mi hermana a joder a Potter antes que yo! Grrr luego me encargare de ella" pensaba mientras veia al unico hombre digno de joderme, alinear su verga con mi coño y empujar deliciosamente hasta la entrada a mi utero "Por Morgana! Que bueno que Traecy me quito mi himen con un consolador!" Pense antes de envolver a Harry con mis brazos y piernas.

\- Li-listo para jo-joder AH! con una ser-serpiente?- intente sonar confiada mientras sentia como empezaba a embestir mi coño una y otra vez.

\- Ah! Lo sientes Harry? AH! las serpientes abrazan a su pareja, se en-enrrollan tan-AH! tanto que no se ve donde inicia una y co AH! Comienza la otra!- dije mientras el empujaba su verga mas profundo dentro de mi, y yo enterraba su cabeza en mis tetas CC, y me corri cuando me mordia mis pezones sensibles.

\- Joder Daphne, estas muy aprerada!- gimio como pudo en mis tetas, yo sonrei y aprete su verga con los musculos de mi coño- Mierda! Me voy a correr-

\- Dentro de mi!- grite y acerque mis labios a oido- Solo de ti aceptaria quedar embarazada- le susurre y mordi su oreja.

El abrio mucho los ojos, y en ese momento senti como mi utero se ahogaba en una marea de espesa y fertil esperma, impregnándome casi con totalidad seguridad .

Lo bese mientras me llenaba, mis ojos lagrimeaban de placer y felicidad pura. Desde que lo conocí en nuestro primer año, había quedado flechada, verlo mantenerse ante todos los desafíos que se le impusieron, solo me hiso amarlo mas, y ahora, porfin, pude demostrarle mi amor.

Cuando nos separamos, el ya habia dejado de venirse y sabia que tenia que decirle que no tomaria precauciones, que no me importaba compartirlo y mis sentimientos, pero...

\- Vaya, vaya- dijo una molesta voz que desgraciadamente conocia- Mira lo que me encontré- decía Pansy Parkinson en la puerta del aula.

Pov Pansy

No podia creer mi suerte; Potter y las dos Greengrass en una situacion comprometedora, que mas se podia pedir?

-Pansy! - grito la pequeña Greengrass mientras intentaba cubrirse.

"Psst ahora es timida? Cuando llegue ella se estaba masturbando mientras veia a su hermana ser montada por Potter" pensaba fastidiada "Realmente no puedo entender como dos sangres puras dejan manchar sulinaje por u- WOW" mi pensamiento se corto al ver como Potter sacaba su monstruosa verga del abusado coño de Daphne, del cual salio un rio del mas blanco y espeso semen que jamas haya visto.

"Merlin! la verga de Draco es ridicula en comparacion!" Pensaba sin apartar la vista del increible miembro ante mi, y sin notarlo, dejando que mis compañeras se les ocurriera una idea.

\- Bueno, Pansy- dijo Mientras le hacía señas a Potter para que se acercara a ella, lo cual hiso- No puedes culparnos - decía agarrando la verga de Potter antes de apartarse el cabello- Una mujer tiene necesidades, y sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un hombre TAAAAN bien equipado para atendernos mnnnnnnn- ella no dijo mas, pues empezo a limpiar la verga de Potter, sin importarle mi presencia.

\- Si!- decia Astoria mientras gateaba a los pies de Potter- Solo miralo- dijo mientras apretaba sus ENORMES bolas- Aun estan llenas! Solo una completa lesbiana se negaria a ser complacida por un verdadero hombre mnn- termino mientras lamia la bolas de Potter.

\- Qu-que tratan d-

\- Lo obvio- dijo Daphne, separándose de esa suculenta verga- Si te vas y le dices a alguien, perderas la oportunidad de tu vida, de ser empalada por este semental - dijo besando la cabeza de la verga, pintando sus labios de blanco semen.

\- mnn o- continuo Astoria- Podrias dejar que Harry te joda los sesos hasta que no puedas caminar, si te gusta no le dices a nadie, si no te gusta nos acusas mnnn - dijo antes de volver a lamer esas bolas.

Yo me quede pensando, la verdad es que ella estaba frustrada de que Draco fuera tan mal amante que ni podia llevarla al orgasmo, y la verdad, Potter es muy atractivo.

\- Bien - dije desapareciendo mis ropas, no pude notar avergonzarme al notar que Potter le gustaba mi culo, que era mas grande que el de cualquiera de las hermanas Greengrass. Me voltee y me incline en la mesa donde estaba la Greengrass mayor- Bien, que esperas? Potter-

No tuve que esperar mucho, pues Potter me agarro de la cintura y metio unos dedos para asegurarse de que estuviera lista "mmmnn bien, es atento se lo concedo" pensaba al sentir como sacaba sus hábiles dedos y ponia su verga en mis labios inferiores.

\- No seas blando conmigo, Potter - le dije con una mirada sensual encina de mi hombro, solo para abrir mis ojos como platos al sentir como mi coño era remodelado para ajustarce a esa longitud.

\- A-AH! Aaah AH!- no podia ni gemir correctamente del placer que sentia. Por las Tetas de Morgana! Me e cogido a varios chicos, pero ninguno era ni la mitad de esto!

Ahi estaba yo, Pansy Parkinson, una orgullosa sangre pura, xon la lengua afuera, poniendose de puntitas a cada embestida de un mestizo muy dotado... a mi madre le daria un infarto.

\- Mnnn te quedaste sin palabras - decia Daphne con una sonrisa burlona- Demosle un buen uso a tu boca, si? - dijo mientra abria sus piernas, revelando su abusado coño, relleno con la crema de Potter.

\- Deja que te ayude - Antes de darme cuenta de lo que queria, Astoria me tomo de la nuca y enterro mi cara en el coño de su hermana- Vamos, puta endogámica, usa tu lengua para algo bueno para variar!-

Sin mas opcion, y por no poder pensar en algo mas que en el sonido de las embestidas de Potter contra mi culo, empecé a comer comerle el coño a Greengrass, y debo admitir; su coño era bastante dulce, y el sabor del semen de Harry solo lo hacia mejor... espera, Harry?

No lo pude pensar mucho, Harry entró y salió de mi apretado coño, con una velocidad de vértigo. Gemí en el coño de Daphne mientras me retorcia por las embestidas de Harry. El cual tenía una sus manos en mi vientre y otra en una de mis tetas BB, pellizcando mi pezón, mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo mi coño.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh mierda, oh, mierda, sí, se siente tan malditamente bien, mnnnnn oh! mnnnnn SI!" pensaba mientras llegaba a mi primer orgasmo no autoinducido, apretando mucho su verga .

\- Mierda! me voy a correr- advirtio Potter. Mi primer impulso fue el de decirle que se corriera afuera, pero...

\- DENTRO! - gritaban orgasmicamente tanto Daphne, por mi trabajo oral, y Astoria, por sus dedos- LLENA A ESTA PERRA SANGRE PURA CON TU SEMEN MESTIZO!-

Entonces lo senti, mis ojos se abrieron con horror y placer, al sentir el volumen ridiculamente brutal de semen caliente en mi vientre.

"E-el se vino, el se vino dentro!" Pensaba con horror "Merlin! Podria quedar preñada por esto! Mis padres van a matarme" pensaba nefastamente, hasta que una imagen vino a mi cabeza:

Ella estaba dandole pecho a un hermoso bebe de ojos verdes, mientras Harry le abrazaba por detras, diciendole cosas bonitas, mientras la besaba.

"Mnnnnn quiza... no sea tan malo.." pensaba mientras se deslizaba al suelo, porque no sentia las piernas. Entonces vi la verga que probablemente me haya impregnado, ahora flacida, y decidi limpiarla con mi lengua.

Pov Harry

Acaricie el cabello azabache de Pansy, quien me veia con mucha mas ternura que lo habitual, mientras las chicas Greengrass me abrazaban.

\- Mnnnn ojala pudieras visitarnos en nuestra sala comun - decia Astoria mientras me besaba.

\- Si, haríamos muchas travesuras juntos! - confirmo Daphne miemtras dibujaba circulos con su dedo en mi pecho.

\- Se refieren a su sala comun e la pared norte de las mazmorras, cuya contraseña en el segundo año era "Sangre Pura"? - dije y haciendo que las chicas me vieran con sorpresa - Que tal si me dan la contraseña actual, y los cuatro nos divertimo frente a las ventanas que dan al lago, eh? - pregunte a lo que las vi sonreir.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento no haber escrito antes, espero que les guste, nos leemos.  
**

 **P.D. alguna sugerencia o chica que quieran leer?**


	5. Chapter 5

5) Encuentros Fortuitos

Pov Harry

Ahi estaba yo, dirigiéndome a la sala común de Gryffindor después de coger hasta el cansancio a la "Ninfómana" Tonks. Y francamente, por lo que le preocupa el ser descubierta cogiendo a un menor, debería gritar más bajo.

Estaba pasando por un salón en desuso cuando escuché un ruido familiar desde dentro. Intrigado, me asome por la puerta y no pude creer lo que vi:

Padma y Parvati Patil estaban dentro, sin nada de ropa y ¡BESANDOSE!

Pov Parvati

Gemi mientras sentia los suaves labios de mi gemela sobre los mios y sentia su cuerpo desnudo y caliente frotarce con el mio, por merlin ella me volvia loca!

Sabiamos que era incesto, sabiamos que estaba mal visto en la mayoria del mundo civilizado, pero simplemente no podiamos evitarlo, es mas, lo prohibido lo hacia mas cachondo... ademas, eramos sangre pura, la endomia no extraña en nuestra familia... entre otras cosas.

/Recuerdo de Parvati/

\- Y por eso AH!, es que la poligamia siempre a estado en nuestra familia AH! O SI, CARIÑO! ALLI MISMO!- gritaba la sra. Patil completamente desnuda a un sr Patil que la estaba follando en cuatro, delante de sus hijas de once añitos. Ademas, de estar besando a una segunda sra. Patil y otras de sus esposas estaban complaciéndose entre si mientras otras hacian eroticas danzas hindúes.

/Fin del recuerdo/

\- Mnnn estas tan mojada- le dije mientras introduje mis dedos en su coñito apretado.

\- Ah! Como si el tuyo no estubiera igual, mnnnnn quiero probarlo- me decia mientras apretaba mis tetas oscuras talla CC+.

-69?- pregunte juguetona.

-69- respondio tirándome sobre el escritorio, para luego subirse encima de mi y darse la vuelta, presentándome su coño ansioso por cariño.

\- Mmmnnnn es esperado todo el dia a qu- mis palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta cuando vi a Harry parado a un metro de nosotras. Padma no lo habia notado porque estaba de espaldas a el y porque mi golosa hermana ya habia metido su cabeza entre mis muslos y ahora tenia su lengua serpenteando en mi coño- HA-Ah, ah-aaah!- no podia hablar del placer y el miedo, pero entonces, Harry deshizo su pantalón y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta.

"Santa verga de Merlin! Harry debe tener sangre de centauro, no hay otra explicación!" No me di cuenta de que babeaba, hasta que note que Harry se habia acercado y dejo su gran verga al alcance de mi boca.

Y ni lenta, ni tonta, engullí la verga de este poderoso mago con mis dulces labios, como toda buena bruja debía hacer "Mnnnnn que delicia, a que sabrá su semen?" Pensaba mientras lamia tiernamente la cabeza de su verga y la chupaba con fuerza, mientras apretaba las ENORMES bolas de Harry, notando lo bien LLENAS que estaban.

\- Parvati, que pasa? Mi coño esta ardiendo!- decía impaciente mi putita hermana.

\- Mnnnn oh! Créeme Padma, la espera lo valdrá- dije mientras tomaba la increíble verga de Harry y me aseguraba de que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda, entonces la alinee con la raja diminuta de mi hermana- Solo... respira profundo-

\- De que hab-KYAAAAAAA!- grito a todo pulmon cuando Harry metio su enorme "varita" hasta que sus bolas chocaran contra el clítoris de Padma. Ella volteo y sus ojos se abrieron comicamente- HARRY!? QU-

PAFFF!

Yo le di una buena nalgada al culo turgente de Padma para calmarla.

\- Pad, que dijo nuestra madre que hagamos cuando un mago poderoso quisiera cogernos?- le pregunte mientras veia el hipnotico golpeteo de las enormes bolas de Harry contra el coñito antes virgen de Padma (virgen, porque fue mi varita la que le quito himen, no una verga como Dios manda).

\- Ah! A-abrir Ah! Las pi-piernas y-y-y AH! aceptar su se-semilla has-hast-MMMMnnnn- ella no termino la frase porque enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cabeza y forzándola a comer mi coño.

"Hasta asegurarnos de quedar preñadas, un mago poderoso da herederos poderosos, no hay mas que decir" pensaba mientras lamia las gordas bolas de Harry y escuchaba los gemidos de Pad, junto con el sonido de la pelvis de Harry chocando contra el culo de mi hermanita.

Sus continuas embestidas se introducen en el interior del cálido coño de Padma, remodelándolo, haciéndolo solo acto para su enorme verga.

Pad nunca habia gritado tanto en su vida, Harry no lo hoyo, porque su boca estaba pegada en mi coño, pero hacia vibrar tan deliciosamente mi coño, que no quería que parase. Se nota que Harry sabe cómo presionar todos los botones correctos y conducir a las chicas más allá de la locura lujuriosa. Sus manos van y agarran las caderas de Padma, antes de envestirla con mas fuerza.

\- Mierda! no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más-

\- No te retires!- le grite- Llena su vientre con tu leche caliente!-

Harry no se contiene por mas tiempo y veo como sus bolas se aprietan y liberan una inundación interminable de su potente esperma. "Por las tetas de Morgana! Cuanto de eso tiene guardado?!" Pensaba mientras me relamia ante la vista del coño de mi hermana ordeñando la verga de Harry.

Puse mis labios en el saco de Harry para sentir las contracciones que inyectaban la pegajosa semilla que me estaba convirtiendo en tia, en este preciso momento. Cuando Harry salio de ella, mi hermana cayó sobre mí, temblando por los continuos orgasmos que había sufrido, y su coño estaba tan estirado que el espeso semen de Harry se les escapada y caía en mi cara.

Yo le tape su coño con la mano, para que no escapase la leche de Harry y le di un besito a la verga del elegido, manchando mis labios de blanco "Mmmmnnnnn Delicioso!" Pense al relamerme los labios.

\- Uah, eso-uah, fue-uah, increíble- dijo jadeando Padma.

\- Lo es- dije viendo maravillada, como la verga de Harry aun estaba dura y lista para destrozar otro coño, mi coño.

Harry camino al otro lado del escritorio, escapando de mi vista.

\- MIERDA! Eso estaba dentro de mi?!- grito mi hermana con sorpresa- Mi coño debe estar des-Mnmnnnnn- Padma gimio mientras Harry la besaba por sorpresa y esta lo abrazaba, mientras ella se levantaba y se sentaba en mi rostro.

Incapaz de hablar, pegue mi boca en su coño lleno y deguste la combinación de sabores de mis dos amantes. Entonces, senti como mi coño era perforado por la monstruosa verga de Harry.

"Oh! Cógeme, hazme tu perra!" Pensaba mientras la lujuria invadía mi cuerpo, al igual que su verga "Úsame como un instrumento de tu placer! Sere tu vertedero de semen personal! TU VACA DE CRIA! SOLO LLENAME CON TU ESPESO ESPERMA!-

Era una lástima que Harry no pudiera oírme tal cual era; una ninfonana endogámica que ama las vergas grandes y los coños jugosos. Y solo pude envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, forzándolo a ir mas adentro de mi.

\- Mmmnn te gusta su coño, Harry?-

\- Me encanta- lo oigo gruñir- Mierda! Sus coños se sienten tan bien, siento como me abrazan tan suave y firmemente!-

"Entonces amaras esto" usando los musculos de mi coño, hago que mis húmedas paredes agarren y suelten su verga, tentando a su enorme "varita" a llenar mi utero con sus "chipas blancas".

\- Oh! Chupalos! vamos, son tuyos!- gemia mi gemela, y yo supe que Harry estaba chupando sus tetas color canela. pero, yo estaba muy ocupada intentando no caer inconsciente por el placer de sentir como Harry empuja y golpea sus bolas contra mi culo, al encajar su verga una y otra vez en mi estirado coño.

No puedo evitarlo y me corro por toda su circunferencia, estrechándola con mis cálidas paredes. Harry está muy cerca de correrse tambien, podia sentir su verga palpitando como loca, mientras sus bolas continúan golpeando mi culo.

Pude sentir que Harry intentaba salir de mi coño, asi que pellizque el culo de Padma para advertirle, ella lo entendió de inmediato.

\- Adelante! Correte dentro de ella! No lo sientes?! Esta perra necesita tu leche caliente, ahora! - animo Padma a que se viniera en mi.

Entonces lo senti; Harry se clava lo mas profundo que puede (juro que lo senti en mi estomago!) y luego derrama su caliente y espeso semen directamente en mi matriz, y, como con Padma, su verga no deja contraerse deliciosamente por varios minutos, inundando mi utero con tanto esperma, que creí que iba a explotar!

Yo no pude evitar correrme con el, y me volví a venir una, y otra, y otra vez. Por Merlin! Senti que iba a caer en un coma de placer de tantos orgasmos!

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final. Senti como Harry sacaba su verga de mi coño maltratado y senti como Padma se volteaba y quedábamos cara a cara, recostadas sobre el escritorio. Y senti como ella puso su mano en mi raja, para evitar que el semen se fugara de mi coño. Yo hice lo mismo con el suyo.

Ella y yo estabamos iguales; dos calientes chicas indues recien folladas, con el cabello hecho un desastre, con los ojos nublados de placer y satisfacción, y con los coños completamente ensanchados y llenos de semen. A eso, sumale que Harry presento su miembro (ahora caido, pero aun muy grande) completamente cubierto de una mezcla de nuestros jugos, al alcance de nuestras caras. Padma y yo nos miramos y luego nos besamos con la verga de Harry en medio de nuestros labios, y sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

\- Por Dios, eso fue increible!- decia Harry mientras se vestia- Quieren que las acompañe a sus Salas Comunes?- pregunto como un verdadero caballero... sip, definitivamente hicimos una buena eleccion.

\- No, gracias Harry- rechazamos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos acariciábamos mutuamente.

\- Tenemos cosas de gemelas que tratar- dije lamiendo la mejilla de Padma.

Harry entendió y se fue lo mas rapido que pudo, sabiendo que si no se iba ahora, todo volvería a empezar. Padma y yo nos miramos y cada una toco en vientre de la otra antes de sonreir.

\- Embarazo...- empezó Padma.

\- ... confirmado- dije yo... seamos honestos, no hay que ser brujas para saber eso.

Pov Harry

Increíblemente cansado, pero igualmente satisfecho. Me entre en la Sala Comun con mi capa de invisibilidad puesta y con el unico pensamiento de ir a la cama a dormir. Sin esperaba el espectáculo que me esperaría en pleno sofa frente al fuego:

En dicho sofa estaban Ron empujando su... micro verga en su novia Lavender, que estaba en cuatro y a leguas se notaba que sus gemidos eran exageradamente falsos.

Pov Lavender

\- AH! AH! AH! RORO! FOLLAME MAS DURO!- suplicaba, pero no porque sintiera placer, sino porque quería sentir algun placer de una maldita vez!

\- La-la-Lavender! Me voy a correr!- grito exhausto Ron. Es una broma? Solo lleva tres minutros "empujando" su "verga" en mi!

Pero, Ron saco su "verga" (que mas que pene parece mi dedo meñique) y solto unas gotitas transparentes como el agua en mi culo "Puff podias haberte corrido dentro, no preñarías ni a un raton con eso".

\- Uff Lavender ufff eso estuvo fantástico, me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana- dijo y se fue sin siquiera preguntarme como me senti o darme un beso de despedida.

\- Joder!- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofa y metia mis dedos en mi necesitado coño- Pense que los deportistas podrian coger un coño de una manera decente- dije completamente insatisfecha y enojada- Todos los jugadores de Quidditch son iguales!-

\- En que somos iguales?-

\- KYA!- grite al escuchar a alguien a mi lado, este alguien no era otro que Harry "Jodido" Potter. El susto fue reemplazado por vergüenza cuando recordé que estaba desnuda e inutilmente trate de tapar mis pechos talla CC y mi coño afeitado.

\- Y-yo-yo bueno, t-tu-tu- balbucee sin saber que decir.

\- No todos los jugadores de Quidditch somos tan pequeños- dijo mientras bajaba su cremallera y me dejaba choqueada con la monstruosa verga que tenia en sus pantalones- Y la mayoria sabemos como follar un coño... te enseño?-

Yo me quede lela por unos instantes y me costo un momento el entender que Harry "Verga Larga" Potter, queria cogerme! Aunque, soy la novia de su mejor amigo, asi que no deberia... al carajo!

Prácticamente brinque sobre Harry, besándolo con toda la pasion guardada que tenia. Mierda! Que bien se sentia mi lengua al bailar con la suya.

\- Mnnn pobrecita, ese hombre malo no sabe como tocarte, verdad? - preguntaba mientras amasaba mis tetas y pellizcaba mis pezones, Por la Verga de Ptolomeo! Ya me estaba mojando!

\- Ah! No, papi ah! Ese señor prometio que me ah! Haría ver estrellas ah si yo le mostraba mis tetas AH! pero, solo me manoseo muy feo AAHH!- gemi muy fuerte al sentir como chupaba mis pechos, siempre han sido muy sensibles.

\- Oh mi niña, quieres que papi te haga sentir bien? Quieres que el use su verga para hacerte ver estrellas? - preguntaba mientras frotaba su verga contra mi coño completamente empapado.

-Si, papi! Usa tu verga y folla a tu niña traviesa!- grite desesperada porque clavara su enorme verga en mi coño necesitado.

Harry tomo mi culo firme y lo levanto para alinear su verga con mi raja, luego me bajo, deslizando su gran varta directamente en mi coño.

\- Mierda! AH! Eres ENORME! AH! no salgas nunca de mi coño, papi AH! Dale todo tu amor a esta niña traviesa! - gemi, mientras mi coño apretó su verga y Harry amasaba mis tetas. Yo empecé a rebotaba arriba y abajo en su longitud.

Él me agarró por las caderas y empezó a subirme y bajarme a una velocidad de locura. Por las bolas de Merlin! Podia sentir a su verga chocar contra la entrada de mi útero!.

\- AH! HARRY! AH! ME CORRO, ME CORRO AAAAHH!- y me vine salpicando toda su verga con mis jugos. Yo me quede recostada en el pecho de Harry, disfrutando de mi tan ansiado orgasmo no auto infringido, que no note que Harry no se habia corrido hasta que el empujo su verga, aun dura, mas adentro de mi coño- AH! Harry, so siento, tu aun no has venido!-

\- Eso se corrige facil- dijo y entonces el apretó mi culo.

\- Que vas a haCEEERRR! AAAHHH!- gemi como poseída porque Harry se levanto, levantarme por mi culo y con su verga aun en mi coño.

Yo lo abrace con mis brazos y piernas para no caer, frotando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Raspando mis duros pezones en su pecho definido. Harry camino hasta una pared y yo grite a cada paso, pues su verga se clavaba mas y mas en mi a cada paso, con todo mi peso en ese punto!

Harry me estampo contra la fria pared y no me dio tiempo para adaptarme, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el comenzó su ataque contra mi coño!.

\- HARRY! AH! MIERDA, HARRY! NO PARES NUNCA! AH! - grite con los ojos desenfocados y con la lengua afuera- AH! MI COÑO! MIS TETAS! TODO MI CUERPO ES TUYO!- No podia pensar claramente con esa gruesa verga chocando contra mi utero, abrazando cada rincón y pliegue, todas las áreas más íntimas de mi cuerpo!

Me mordi el labio, tratando de contener los gritos mientras las lágrimas de placer llenaban mis ojos. Mierda! yo era incapaz de creer lo increible que se sentía esta sensación. Mi coño estaba siendo destrozado y reconstruido! A la final, solo su verga se sentiria bien en mi coño!

\- Lav, voy a correrme, donde lo quieres?- pregunto como un verdadero hombre y caballero. Si yo no hubiera estado sufriendo un derrame cerebro-vascular, quiza le hubiera dicho que se corriera fuera... pero en vez de eso:

\- DENTRO! PINTA DE BLANCO LAS PAREDES DE MI UTERO! LLENAME!- grite a viva voz y sin importarme las consecuencias.

Harry aceleró hasta que con un último empujón llegó al clímax, vertiendo su espeso esperma directamente en mi fertil y desprotegido útero. La sensación de su cálido semen inundado mi vientre me hizo venir otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Yo quede completamente deshecha, casi caigo si no fuera porque el me sostenía en sus brazos. Nos quedamos asi por un tiempo, hasta que yo recobre el sentido, entoces mire a Harry y lo bese.

\- Vámonos a la cama- dijo cuando dejo de besarme. Yo no sentia mis piernas, pero Harry nunca me bajo, camino a las escaleras sosteniéndome del culo y clavado en mi coño. Yo gemi, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para algo mas. Y seria al pie de las escaleras que veriamos a una pequeña intrusa.

No era otra que la estudiante de intercambio Gabrielle Delacour, quien hace dos años fue salvada por Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

La cuarto Veela de doce años tenia un vaso vacio en la mano, debio bajar a buscar agua, pero se encontro con un gran show. Ahora, ella estaba muy sonrojada y veia fijamente donde los sexos de Harry y yo se unian.

De repente, Harry me levanto mas arriba y yo gemi cuando saco su verga, aun dura de mi coño abusado. Vi como los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y la vi arrodillarse ante Harry. Los sonidos de succion me revelaron que ella le estaba dando una mamada de principiante, por lo que tardo mucho en hacer que Harry se corriera y en todo ese tiempo el no dejo de chupar mis mis pezones, haciendo agradable mi espera.

Una vez termino, ella se levanto aun mas sonrrojada, con una enorme sonrisa, el rostro y la parte superior de su camisón cubiertos de semen, y sosteniendo un vaso lleno de "lechita", además que su cabello platino estaba cubierto de semen que goteo de mi coño. Es decir, tal cual como te imaginarias a una Veela en la pubertad.

Ella metio de nuevo la verga de Harry en mi coño, haciéndome gemir, y me dio un trago de la leche de Harry, que estaba deliciosa y tan espesa como el pegamento... al diablo, valió la pena. Cuando Gabrielle subio a su cuarto me prometi que le mostraria los placeres de la vida en otro momento.

Harry me subió hasta su cuarto, yo tuve que callar mis gemidos del roce de su verga masajeando mi coño, hasta llegar a su cama, donde serró las cortinas y se acostó dejándome encima de el, como todo un caballero.

"Es tan dulce... y folla como un dios... no como OTROS que conosco" pense mirando la cama en que roncaba Ron, en eso se me ocurrio una idea.

Me baje de la cama de Harry, sacando su preciosa verga de mi calides y caminando de una forma muy chistosa trepe a su cama y deje mi coño sobre su cara, dejando que algo del semen de Harry le embarrara la cara al pendejo inutil de mi novio. Luego me regrese con mi amante, el cual tenia una erección mientras dormia y que clase de amante seria yo si dejo que verga pase frio fuera de mi coño?

* * *

 **Perdon por la demora, me pasaron mil cosas de la vida universitaria en una dictadura, espero que les guste, paz y amo, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6) Perras Black**

Pov Harry

Era bueno tener un desayuno normal para variar, tomando en cuenta todo el desmadre que ocurria fuera de Hogwarts. Era bueno estar aqui, en el Gran Comedor, y disfrutar de buena comida, rodeado de mis amigos; Ron, comiendo como naufrago al frente de mi; Hermione, leyendo un libro mientras come moderadamente; mi novia Ginny, con la que estaba compartiendo el desayuno, dándonos de comer mutuamente... y con Luna dándome una mamada bajo la mesa.

La verdad es que eso era normal a estas alturas, la primera en empezar esta "tradición" fue Daphne. Pero Luna estaba llevando las cosas a otro nivel al estar haciendolo completamente desnuda bajo la mesa.

"Creo que las conciento demaciado" pensaba mientras sentia los dulces labios de Luna en mi verga. En eso escuche a Hermione gemir y note que sus megillas estaban sonrrojadas, eso me dijo donde se habia metido Pansy, que habia desaparecido de su mesa. Y al parecer no era la unica que estaba entre los muslos de otra chica; siendo claro para mi que Katie estaba intentado no gritar de placer con la lengua de Lavender en su coño, mientras que Padma, por otro lado, ya estaba acostumbrada a la boca de su hermana.

Y hablando de hermanas, Astoria y Daphne estaban una al lado de la otra y si no te fijas con atencion no verias que la mano de una estaba en el regazo de la otra. Siendo esto una clara influencia de las gemela Patil, siendo el toqueteo lo mas haya que llegaron las hermanas Greengras... hasta ahora.

Desde hace dos meses que mi vida comenzo a girar en torno al sexo; desde los trabajos manuales de Hermione en algunas clases, los cuales terminaban con ella tirando su pluma a propósito para agacharse y devorar mi verga, para que me corriera en su garganta y no dejar evidencia en el escritorio. Hasta las orgias nocturnas en la sala comun de Slytherin con mis vivoras favoritas.

"Eso sin contar las otras fiestas sexuales en las salas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw" pensaba mientras sentia que me iba a correr en la boca de Luna, pero Ginny tenia otros planes.

Ella de repente se sento en mi regazo, con sus piernas a cada lado de las mias y me sonrió pícaramente mientras ponia una freza en sus labios, y yo sentia que Luna sacaba mi verga de su boca y la apuntaba hacia arriba.

Cuando senti la calides y estreches natural de mi novia alrededor de mi verga, la bese para ahogar el gemido que ella estaba a punto de dar. Dicho gemido se acrecento cuando mi verga empezo a llenar su canal del amor con mi leche caliente. Podia sentir como Luna apretaba y lamia mis bolas, para hacer que se vaciaran lo mas posible en el vientre de Ginny, mientras que ella y yo convertiamos el beso en un caliente morreo, dejando que nuestras lenguas bailaran a la vista de todos y que la saliva fluyera de nuestros labios.

\- Señor Potter y "señorita" Weasley- decia Tonks que habia llegado a nosotros antes que cualquier profesor- Detengan este acto indecente ahora- Mientras decia algo en voz baja a Ginny que sono como "Perra".

Ginny solo sonrio y le guiño el ojo mintras apretaba su coño y ordeñaba mis ultimas semillas, en eso senti que Luna sacaba mi verga del coño de Ginny y la volvia a meter en su boca, mientras Ginny volvia a su haciendo y se frotaba su vientre, que estaba un poco hinchado ahora.

\- Gracias y Harry- decia mientras sacaba una carta de su tunica- Esta carta llego a mi madre anoche, es de mi... "tia cuerda" - decia con seriedad.

\- Narcisa Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida- Y que quiere ella? - preguntaba ella mientras sentia que Luna termino de limpiar mi verga y la de guardo en mis pantalones.

\- Quiere una reunion... a solas con Harry- decia Tonks con seriedad.

Pov Narcisa - Hogsmade en la tarde

"Las cosas que tengo que hacer por Draco... maldito Lucius, todo es tu culpa!" Pensaba en mi mesa en las Tres Escobas, mientras esperaba a mi "cita". Aunque hubiera preferido un lugar menos publico, sabia que Potter no vendria de no ser asi. Por Morgana, era humillante el tener que rogarle a un mestizo por la seguridad de su hijo, pero no confiaba del todo en Severus.

A pesar de estar en territorio enemigo, ella sabia que Potter y su hermana no la traicionarían.

"Y si algo llega a pasar, puedo enviar una señal de auxilio a Bella" pensaba mientras recordaba que su otra hermana estaba oculta en los alrededores, aunque no sabia que ella estaba por reunirse con el nemesis de su señor.

Finalmente Potter llego, estaba solo y cuando me vio le di un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la planta de arriba. Yo subi y como unos cinco minutos el llego tambien y entramos en la habitacion que alquile. Deje que el cerrara la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en la unica cama de la estancia.

\- Me sorprende que me llamaras - dijo Potter mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a mi.

\- Momentos desesperados involucran medidas desesperadas - respondi mientras me sente lo mas dignamente que podia en esta posada de segunda.

\- Se relaciona con que Draco esta intentando matar al profesor Dumbledor? - dijo casualmente y a mi casi me da un ataque.

\- Co-co-como - trate de decir.

\- Tu hijo no es muy discreto y tu no eres muy brillante si crees que voy a permitir que lo haga - dijo con un tono serio y autoritario, mientras me veia con esos fieroz ojos esmeralda.

Apartando el pensamiento de que era u chico guapo y que me encantan los hombres con voz de mando, mi plan iba mal, se suponia que Potter no sanria de lo que hacia Draco y solo debía fingir que lo ayudaba guiando a la orden por una pista falsa.

"Piensa, piensa!" Ella se dijo mientras analizaba sus cartas "Potter no debia saber de Severus, seguramente el no seria tan descuidado para que este chico sospechara de el" racionalice; si lograra convencerlo de que Draco no es una amenaza real y como podria sabotear su plan del armario evanescente, entonces Severus tendrá vía libre para liquidar a Dumbledor y Draco quedaria a salvo.

Pero como podria convencer al chico Potter; es rico y honesto, solo el plan del armario evanecente no eran garantia suficiente. Mientras pensaba, cruce mis piernas y mis grandes pechos revotaron en mi escote. Cosa que Potter miro fijamente y en ese momento la respuesta vino a mi.

"Es un adolecente, un hormonal mago adolecente" pensaba confiada mientras usaba imperceptiblemente su varita para desaparecer sus bragas y aflojar los nudos de su tunica "Siendo el 'niño bueno de Dumbledor' no habra probado lo que es una mujer, esto sera facil" sentencie en lo que me inclinaba hacia atras mientras descruzaba las piernas.

\- Señor Potter, estara de acuerdo en que mi hijo no tiene la mas minima oportunidad contra un mago como Dumbledor - decia mientras abria las piernas y le enseñaba a Potter su "primer coño" el cual estaba afeitado y humedo... no todos los dias te coges a un joven del que podrías ser madre - Draco solo tiene un plan que podría resultar en un desastre para el colegio, yo podría ayudarte a desbaratarlo, si prometes guardar silencio sobre lo que a hecho - decia con una voz melosa mientras me quitaba una zapatilla y empezaba a rozarla con su pierna.

\- Y-y porque lo haria? - decia el chico claramente incómodo y sonrojado.

"Te tengo" pensaba mientras sonreia sensualmente, mientras me levantaba y saltaba las ultimas cuerdas de mi vestido, el cual callo junto con mi varita, no la iba a necesitar.

Denuda y caliente, camine hacia Potter, meneando mis sensuales caderas. De las muchas cosas de las que estaba orgullosa, mi cuerpo era una de ellas; a mis cuarenta y tanto mis tetas copa C, como mi culo y abdomen seguian como si nunca hubiera dado a luz. Me sente en su regazo, mientras envolvía mis brazos en su cuello y dejaba mis tetas a merced de su boca.

\- Mmnnn porque yo sabria como "recompensarte" - susurre miemtras empezaba a moler mi culo en su pelvis y mis ojos se agrandaron como platos.

"Ti-tiene tres piernas o que?!" Pensaba choqueada a comprobar que Harry Potter no era un mago armado con una varita, no, era un jodido 'baston' del calibre de Merlin!.

\- Que pasa Cissa?- dijo y me estremeci al oir mi sobrenombre - Quiero ver como me "recompensas" el no dejar que tu hijo se una a su padre en Askavan - decia sin ninguna muestra de su timides anterior y mientras sacaba su 'baston' en toda su gloria.

"POR LAS TETAS DE MORGANA!" pensaba mientras me quedaba sin aire "Sabia que los mestizos estaban mas dotados, pero esto es ridiculo!" Decia en mi cabeza, mientras sentia esa mole de carne caliente y palpitante apollada en mi abdomen, Merlin bendito! Casi tocaba mis tetas con su punta bulbosa! Entonces, gemi cuando me tomo firmemente por mis caderas y me levanto hasta que mi coño ardiente estaba en la mira de su verga.

\- Es-espera e-eso no va a caVEEEEEEEEERKYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grite al ser empalada hasta los ovarios.

\- Maldita sea, estas igual de estrecha que una virgen! que hace tu esposo que no te toca?! - decia mientras empezaba a apretar mi culo.

\- A-A-Ah! AH! A-ah! AAAAAh! - gemia incapaz de formular palabras por estar completamente llena de Harry Potter, el niño, no, el HOMBRE QUE VIVIO PARA JODER! Nada parecido al inutil de mi marido y su triste mini-verga.

\- Sabes que? No me intereza, hay mejores cosas que podemos hacer - decia mientras se levantaba y me llevaba con el. Mis piernas se enredaron en su sintura como si fuera mi buque de salvamento.

-AH! Qu-que se su-supone que AHHH! - gemi mientras me levantaba y me dejaba caer sobre su verga una y otra, y otra vez! Yo, Narcisa Black (la pobrecita olvido hasta su matrimonio), esta siendo reducida a un puta cualquiera de Knockturn!

Pero como evitarlo? No me extraña que cada vez mas brujas sangre pura esten abriendole las piernas a los mestizos! Siendo reducidas a meras vacas de cria para traer al mundo mas mestizos que repoblaran el mundo magico!

\- Dios! Que dramatica eres - dijo Potter dandome entender, para mi verguenza, que habia dicho todo en voz alta - Pero eso te gustaria, verdad? - Decia mientras aumentaba la velocidad, como si hubieran arrojado el hechizo peso-pluma sobre mi - Ser la madre de pequeños mestizos es tu sueño secreto, ser llenada y llenada con semilla mestiza y dar a luz a varios pequeños bastardos mestizos -

"Co-como lo sabe!?" Ese era uno de mis sueños mas privados de mi adolescencia! Lo mismo con mi apodo, las unicas que saben sobre eso son Bella y...

\- A-Andy?! Ah! - gemi mientras ella aparecia debajo de un manto invisible, completamente desnuda y con una sonrisa que le hacia igualita a Bella!

\- Cissa, Cuanto tiempo! - decia casualmente como sino estuviera viendo como me cogia un menor de edad.

\- T-tu AAAAH! - intente decir pero fue callada cuando Harry mordio uno de mis pezones y me llevo a mi quinto orgasmo... espera, Harry?

\- Cissa, no podia dejar que Harry viniera solo y sin saber nada de ti y tus trucos... aunque no pense que esto terminaria con tu sueño humedo cumplido - decia mientras recirria mi cuello con ligeros besos y lamidas como cuando estabamos en nuestros dormitorios de Hogwarts - Ahora, Cissa, se una buena chica y dame un par de sobrinos que si merezcan la pena conocer - susurraba sensualmente en mi oido mientras Harry gruñia y me llenaba con su potente semilla mestiza!

-SI! LO HARE! LO HARE! AAAHHH! SOLO LLENAME CON TU CALIENTE SEMILLA MESTIZA Y YO HARE EL RESTO! - Grite completamente rendida ante Harry y su virilidad, completamente perdida en el placer y usando mi coño para exprimir hasta la ultima gota.

Pov Andromeda

Una vez que Harry termino de correrse en mi querida hermana, la acosto en la cama de la habitacion y despego su enorme verga del coño maltratado de Cissa. Cuando vi que el espeso semen de Harry se escapada, coloque una almohada debajo de su culo para que este se quedace a donde esta. Entonces me fije en lo poco que quedo en mi mano, era blanco como la nieve y olia fuerte a hombre... no era malo, es mas, era exitante y primitivo.

"Mnnn planeaba usar un hechizo consectivo para serciorarme" pensaba mientras lamia la deliciosa semilla de Harry "Pero es imposible que ella no este embarazada" me dije mientras veia a mi hermanita inconsciente y bien jodida.

\- Bueno! La orden tiene otro miembro mas - dije volteando hacia Harry y me sorprendi al verlo conpletamente duro y listo para mas... yo sonrei.

\- Mnnnn sabes Harry? Ted y yo no hemos coincidido mucho últimamente - dije mientras me ponia en cuatro justo sobre el cuerpo de mi hermanita inconsciente - Mi pobre coño esta muy necesitado - dije mientras abria mi vagina mojada con dos dedos - Es lamentable, pero llegado a este punto no necesito a Ted, necesito un hombre, Harry - Dije viendolo sensualmente sobre mi hombro y el no me hizo esperar, senti como cabeza de su verga sondeaba mi coño.

\- Y eso explica de donde "Nymphomana" saco lo puta - dijo y yo abri los ojos como platos, pero no pude preguntarle nada una vez estuve empalada por 30 cm de dura carne magica de primera!

\- SALAZAR BENDITO! - grite como poseída, que bueno que coloque un encantamiento silenciador - AH! ERES JODIDAMENTE GRANDE! AAAH! - grite mientras llegaba al orgasmo y sentia como el apenas e iba a empezar a moverse!

Me jodio como la perra que soy, en toda la habitacion solo se oian los lacivos golpes de carne contra carte. Entonces Harry tomo mis grades tetas tasa D y empezo a apretarlas y a pellizcar mis pezones.

\- Mnnn tus tetas son mas grandes y tu culo es mas pequeño, pero tu coño es igual de estricto que el de tu hija - me susurro en mi oido, confirmando el hecho de que Nymphadora, su hija y auror, habia estado jodiendo con Harry, un menor y lo peor, no lo compartio con ella.

"Esa niña va a tener un castigo" pense mientras veia el coño lleno de Narcisa "Incluso podria ser abuela ahora y esa niña no me dijo!" Pensaba mientras llegaba a mi cuarto orgasmo y mi lengua empezo a colgar fuera de mi boca. Entonces Cissa recupero el conocimiento y me miro amorosamente, como no lo habia hecho en años.

\- Oh Andy! No volvamos a pelearnos mas! - dijo Cissa como una niña y me beso como cuando éramos niñas.

"Mnnn se nota que no la han jodido decentemente en años, mi pobre hermanita" pensaba mientras correspondía el beso y escuchaba gruñir a Harry, antes de sentir como me inyectaba galón tras galón de su potente semilla magica, llevándome a otro orgasmo!

Mi cuerpo colapso sobre el de Cissa, pero ella levanto mis caderas, dejando mi culo al aire mientras Harry me seguia llenando.

\- Mmnnn si, siguela llenando con tu poderos semilla mestiza mnnn - alentaba Cissa con su cabeza sobre mi hombro - Naciste oara eso, para criar perras sangre pura y lle-mmnnnnnn - pero Harry la habia interrumpido con un beso, el primero entre ellos.

Una vez que dejo de venirse, salio de mi coño usado y su semilla busco salir tambien. Pero mi hermanita lo evito con su mano. Nos quedamos asi por un rato, hasta que Cissa recordo algo respecto a nuestra ultima hermana.

Pov Bellatrix

Corri con prisa a la bodega de flema de elfo que se hacia pasar por posada donde estaba Cissa. Habia mandado la señal de auxilio a travez del guardapelo que nos habia mama y nadie iba a dañar a mi hermanita mas que yo.

"Sino que culo iba a coger en las noches en la mansion, a Rodolfus? Ja!" Pesaba mientras mientras recordaba como Cissa se resistía a veces y como de rojo quedaba su culo cuando usaba mi dildo con arnes.

Alejando esos pensamientos me dispuse a entrar en la habitación con la varita en alto. Pero, Cissa abría la puerta, completamente desnuda y me llevo dentro.

\- Mnnn Cissi, si lo que querias era un rapidito me lo hubieras pedido - decia mientras veia el cuerpo de mi hermanita, la cual solo llevaba unas bragas negras.

\- Nada de eso - dijo con voz firme - Simplemente pense que te gustaria ver lo que e atrapado para nuestro señor, me dijo y despues note la presencia de nuestra hermana mayor, en condiciones parecidas a las de Cissa, y de bebe-Potter... aunque podia ver claramente que el nombre no le quedaba para nada.

\- Ambos estan bajo una maldicion Imperius - dijo Cissa, pero mi atencion estaba en la parte baja de Potter y mi recuerdo del cuento que mama nos leia sobre el "Gran Mestizo Malo y las Brujitas Inocentes" - Cuando vi lo bien equipado que estaba Potter, me dije que antes de llevarlos a la mansion, querrias disponer de una verdadera verga, para variar -

En otras circunstancias reprendería a Cissa por sugerir que un mestizo me tocara de esa vil manera... pero aqui, colgando a pleno mástil estaba la verga de un hombre de verdad y su coño no había tenido una desde... nunca!

\- Ordénale que no se corra dentro de mi, hoy estoy ovulando - demande a Cissa la cual sonrio de una manera siniestra... mnnn se veia mona al imitarme. Use un hechizo para desparecer mi ropa, le di mi varita a Cissa y me coloque en cuatro patas en la cama - Olvida los preliminares, que sea duro y rapido - dije altiva a mi hermana, mientras veia a la traidora de Andy "Mnnn le pedire a mi señor que me permita quedarme con ella, seria un estupendo calienta-camas luego de que mate a su esposo sangre sucia y su hija mestiza" pensaba en lo que sentia a Potter sondear mi culo - Ese agujero no, mestizo idiota, no soy como tu perra sangre sucia -

\- Por el contrario - dijo en una voz oscura que me erizo la piel - Eres una perra y esto es por Sirius - dijo Potter malvadamente

\- Q-que pero tuKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Grite cual banshie cuando Potter perforo mi culo sin piedad alguna. Mierda! Podia sentir como me desgarro el ano con su monstruosa verga. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y solo aumentaron cuando me empezó a envestir sin remordimiento alguno.

\- PARA! PARA! PARA! - gritaba mientra este mestizo asqueroso asaltaba mis entrañas - PARA, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE MUCHO! - grite vergonzosamente, solo para que mi rostro fuera tomado por Cissa que me veia con odio.

\- Yo te dije lo mismo, te lo dije una y otra vez, no me escuchaste! - Me grito iracunda y sonrio de una forma que me hizo temblar - Es hora de pagar Bella - dijo mientras apuntaba a la verga de Potter - Engorgio! - grito y la verga de Potter crecio tres veces su talla!

En ese instante mi cabeza callo en la cama, el dolor me dejo incapaz de moverme o hablar frases completas. Estaba genuinamente empalada viva! Podía sentir su verga destruyendo mi colon sin piedad. Sin siquiera poder respirar o ver claramente, senti que me tomaban de la mano.

\- Quieres que pare el dolor, Bella? - hoy a Andy decir - Harías lo que sea por ello? - susurro en mi oido - Abandonar a tu señor por otro y servir a sus amantes y linaje en todo momento? - Mi mente apenas lo registro al completo, pero cuando Potter aumento el ritmo mi respuesta era clara.

\- S-si - dije con el poco aire que me quedaba.

\- El trato esta hecho - dijo Cissa - Spongify - hoy decir antes de que el dolor desapareciera por completo

Que quede estatica por unos momentos sin saber porque ahora empezaba a sentir placer en lugar de dolor. Pero eso entro en un segundo plano cuando vi porque Andy tenia mi mano sujeta; me habían atrapado en un juramento inquebrantable.

\- Bien, Bien, Bien Bella - decia Cissa muy sonriente - Parece que eres la perra de Harry ahora - dijo antes de acercarse y susurrar - Y la nuestra también - sentencio mi hermana y tenía razón - Ahora, por haber sido tan buena niña te dejaremos divertirte - se acercó a mi oído y susurro - Goza - ordeno.

De inmediato, mi cerebro se recalibro y el placer que empezaba a sentir se acrecentó a la décima potencia! En un segundo me volvi una perra babeante por la verga de mi amo y nuevo maestro.

\- Disfrutando Bella? - pregunto sonriente Andy, pero yo no podia hablar, mi mente estaba sobresaturada y solo podia poner mi cara en la cama y babear el colchón mientras mantenía mi culo arriba para recibir placer - Mnnnn el encantamiento ablandador te permite soportar ese monstruo de 90 cm dentro de ti - dijo se acerco a mi cara - Y también te permitieran sobrevivir a lo siguiente - dijo antes de apuntar a los testículos de mi maestro - Engorgio -

Desde mi angulo, pude ver como ahora sus ya de por si enormes bolas, ahora eran mas grandes que una bola de boliche! Entonces vi como Cissa y Andy adoraron ese enorme saco lamiendolo, besandolo y apretandolo. Entonces, el maestro saco su verga masiva de mi culo y lo clavo en lo profundo de mi coño, donde no tardo en venirse con un gruñido animal, inyectando inimaginables litros de potente semen mestizo en mi matriz vulnerable, impregnándome con total seguridad.

Una vez termino de correrse, mi maestro saco su verga y Cissa encajo un dildo masivo como tapón, para que la gloriosa semilla del maestro no saliera. Entonces Andy me tomo del rostro y me arrastro hasta la verga de mi maestro, de vuelta a su tamaño normal y me quedo claro que quería que se la limpiara, lo cual hice sin rechistar.

\- Mnnn Bella, te vez hermosa - dijo Cissa al ver mi vientre, yo no entendía porque hasta que vi la obra de mi maestro y me quede en blanco.

Tonks- Saliendo del Caldero Chorreante - esa la noche

\- Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos no me lo creería - Decía Tonks acompañando a su madre y tías a tomar un taxi tras un par de tragos en la cantina.

\- Pues créelo sobrina - decía tía Narcisa, Cissa - Sino pregúntale a Bella - decia viendo a su hermana mayor, oculta en un velo para no ser recocida, recibir por décima octava vez en la noche "felicidades". Por que? Porque tenia una pansa de embarazo maduro de 9 meses! Que en realidad era puro semen lo que había ahí, convirtiéndola en un genuino vertedero de semen andante!

\- Me basta solo con verlo - decia dejando entrar a mama al taxi, seguida de mi, luego Cissa y al ser un espacio muy pequeño, Bella tendría que ir en las piernas de Cissa.

\- Ven Bella - decía palmeando sus muslos – No te morderé -

Entonces muchas cosas pasaron en uns instante, primero; un confundus le dio al taxista y no vio cuando tia Cissa desapareció las sus ropas y las de Bella y luego apareció un arnés con dildo en su regazo, el cual uso para empalar a Bella por su maltratado culo. Entonces mama hizo un encantamiento para que el taxista mugle sea incapaz de ver u oir algo extraño en su taxi y que tomara la ruta más larga hasta Wiltshire.

\- Waw - decía viendo a Bellatrix ser obligada a auto follarse por su hermana - Casi y siento lastima - dije volteando a ver a mi madre, solo para verla desnuda y con otro arnés como el de su hermana - M-ma-mama?! - pregunte intimidada.

\- Sabes Nymphadora? Yo también fui joven y jodi a muchos y a muchas, y el que hayas jodido a Harry, un menor de edad, tampoco es la causa del castigo, pues el es irresistible - entonces ella desapareció mi ropa, dejando ver que mi vientre estaba ligeramente abultado - Pero el no decirme que sere abuela amerita un castigo y uno bueno... ahora ven - decía palmeando sus rodillas.

Nymphadora pudo volver a sentarse despues de una semana, mientras Bella tardo hasta un mes.

* * *

 **Siento la falta de actualizaciones, espero que este regalo de navidad atrazado lo compense, feliz navidad y año nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7) Combo Ravenclaw**

Pov Harry

"Ella esta mejorando" pensaba mientras veia a Lisa Turpin lanzar el aturdidor a dos maniquíes de la sala de requerimientos. Aunque ya no hay reuniones oficiales del Ejército de Dumbledore, siempre estoy a la orden para ayudar a cualquier miembro que lo necesite.

Lisa tiene la misma idea que yo de convertirse en auror, por lo que ella a menudo preguntaba si podia ayudarla a entenar... o al menos lo hacia. Ahora que lo pienso, ella llevaba meses sin pedirme que la ayudase... es mas, apenas y me dirigia la palabra... y siempre estando nerviosa.

Pov Lisa

"Ok, respira, solo respira" me repetia mentalmente mientras formulaba los hechizos "Pudiste hablar con el , ese es un progreso, tampoco te desmallaste o le pediste que te follara como a la puta de Parkinson" me repetia mientras mi mente inevitablemente viajaba al momento en que pille a Harry y a Parkinson teniendo sexo en pleno pasillo; el la tenia contra la pared con su falda levantada, las largas piernas cubiertas por medias oscuras estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura, con sus pantis verdes esmeraldas colgando de su tobillo. La serpiente tambien estaba abrazando a Harry mientras lo besaba para ahogar sus gemidos de puta.

Yo me quede de piedra y solo alcance a esconderme pero no pude apartar la vista de ellos. Ver a Parkinson actuando como una puta cualquiera, y el ver que lo hacia por la verga de un Gryffindor era excitante. Eso sumado al monstruoso tamaño de la verga que se encajaba una y otra vez en ella, haciendo un sonoro y pegajoso ruido de carne contra carne, había causado que la Ravenclaw arruinara sus bragas.

La imagen de ese grueso piston carnoso entrando y saliendo del abusado y completamente lleno coño de la Slytherin, seria una imagen que le acosaria durante las siguientes semanas. Lisa habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habia masturbado imaginandose en el lugar de Pansy o teniendo sueños húmedos que contribuyeron en hacerle perder una buena cantidad de bragas. Habia soñado de todo; desde un simple misionero en medio de la sala comun de Ravenclaw, darle una mamada en pleno Gran Comedor (nena, te ganaron la idea), o incluso se imagino siendo tomada frente a una cuna donde un turno bebe rubio con ojos verdes dormia a pesar de sus gemidos.

Su sueño favorito era donde ella era un Auror y Harry era su jefe. En el ella era llamada para ser reprendía por haber usado fuerza excesiva y termino con Harry follándola sobre su escritorio mientras le azotaba el culo con una vara disciplinaria. Ademas de un año de trabajo de oficina como secretaria de Harry, o mejor dicho, su mamadora-bajo-escritorio-personal.

Estaba tan metida en mis fantasías que solo sali de ellas cuando Harry tomo mi mano y mi cintura.

-Ha-Harry, q-que... -

-Te saliste de balance - decia mientras me guiaba para paso por paso. Su cercanía era agobiante; su fuerte pecho pegado en mi espalda, sus fuertes pero firmes manos sobre las mias... y su paquete estaba moliéndose en mi culo.

"Madre mia, el ni siquiera esta duro!" Pensaba mientras arruinaba mis ultimos bragas limpias.

-... y asi es como dejas inconsciente a tu oponente-

-Eh? Ah! Si, si! - saliendo de mi estado hormonal, completamente roja y avergonzada - Ya creo haberlo entendido- decia mientras sentia que mi coño empezaba a doler por mi progresivo aumento de excitación. Por Merlin ¡necesitaba tocarme ahora?

-Pues me alegro - dijo sonriendo tan malditamente dulcemente que mis pezones se endurecieron - Tienes un gran potencial Lisa, espero que logres convertirte en una gran Auror, realmente me "gustaría" trabajar "contigo".

"Gustar... yo" pensaba la excitada rubia, cuyo cerebro simplemente se apagó "...me gustas..." fue lo unico que proceso su mente y la chica no lo soporto mas, y de un brinco unio sus labios con los de su obsesión amorosa, metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas mientras se echaba a el con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y las manos de Harry la sujetaban por su culo gordo.

Pov Harry

"Ok, eso no lo vi venir" pensaba mientras apretaba la retaguardia de la sexi rubia ocasionando que esta gimiera en mi boca "Pero no me quejo" me decia mientras la sentaba en un escritirio que habia aparecido justo al frente nuestro. Cuando nos separamos para buscar aire, teniamos un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas hinchadas. Ella tenia una mirada salvaje, como si se hubiera desatado luego de algun tipo de abstinencia. Cosa que demostro al, literalmente, arrancarse la camisa de la escuela, rompiendo todos los botones y me regalo la vista de sus pechos copa CC desnudos y coronados por pequeños picos rosados.

Lisa, ni lenta ni perezosa, empezo a manosear sus delisiosas tetas mientras me miraba con hambre. En un sensual movimiento se llevo uno de sus pezones hasta su boca y procedio a lamerlo mientras gemia.

Yo me acerque a ella y empece a lamer el mismo pezon que ella, haciendo que nuestras lenguas bailaran mientras estimulaba su protuberancia. Mientras haciamos esto ella me miraba directamente a los ojos, por lo que no noto que me habia quitado mis pantalones hasta que deje mi verga apoyada en su muslo interno.

Pov Lisa

Ahi estaba, la poderoza varita del mago mas caliente y poderoso de Hogwarst estaba escazos sentimetros de mi coño, solo estando separados por mi delgada braguita negra con un moñito rosa encima, cual regalo de navidad esperando que lo habran. Eso debio exitarle pues senti a su caliente y duro miembro viril y vi como unas gotas blancas de su potente semilla empezaron a derramarse en mi pelvis.

Entonces, Harry tomo mis bragas y de un solo tiron me las arranco, como un verdadero macho debia hacer con sus perras cachondas, me tomo una pierna y la coloco en su hombro antes de forzar su verga en mi coñito virgen, causando que gritara de dolor-placer.

\- Oh Merlin! Tu eras...- dice Harry intentando salir de mi, pero lo envuelvo con mi otra pierna.

\- NO! AH! NO LA SAQUES! COGEME HARRY! JODEME Y LLENA MI COÑO CON TU CALIENTE ESPERMA! -

Después de encogerse los hombros ligeramente, Harry tomo mi pierna en su hombro y la uso como palanca para estrellar su polla contra mi punto g con toda su fuerza.

-OOOOOHHHH MALDITO INFIERNOOOO!- jure completamente llena y estirada, mientras Harry seguia bombeando dentro y fuera de mi sin detenerse.

Pov Harry

Al cabo de diez minutos de entrar y salir del recien estrenado coño de Lisa y parecia estar al borde de un colapso. Ella habia venido unas tres veces, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y lagrimeando, su boca estaba semi abierta y babeaba mientras gemía ruidos del que solo podia entender algunas palabras "Mas... dia... cógeme... duro... seguro... papi... no... verga... preñame!" Yo siguió yendo hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

\- Lisa, no puedo mas, voy a correrme-dije con los dientes apretados e intentando salir de ella, pero sus piernas me mantuvieron donde estaba y me vine dentro de ella.

Pov Lisa

"Tan... caliente" fue lo unico que podia pensar mientras sentia Harry arrojaba su semilla en el fondo de mi coño, llenando hasta mi ovarios con su interminable cremosidad blanca "Mnnnn asegurado el futuro de la familia" pensaba mientras masajeaba mis labios inferiores completamente abiertos y encremados.

-Eso fue fantastico, Lisa - decia Mientras se acomodaba los pantalones -Perdoname, pero tengo un compromiso con alguien ahora mismo... estaras bien?-

\- Yo...uf... estoy...uf... bien - dije sin aliento, estaba totalmente desecha - Adelante... uf... ve con ella... "o ellas" - dije mientras llevaba un poco de la semilla de Harry a mi boca y la degustaba.

"Mnnn despues de todo ¿quien soy yo para acaparar el paraiso y detener a la siguiente generación?" Me decia mientras veia a Harry girarse a la puerta, pero se detuvo y recogio mis bragas destrozadas del suelo, vino hasta mi y me las metio en la boca, perdiéndome probarme a mi misma, mientras me besaba en la frente.

\- Te quiero... mi putita- dijo con una voz tan profunda y sincera hizo a mi corazon retumbar.

"Morgana... estare enferma... pero lo amo" pensaba mientras aceptaba que no era mas que una zorra-pervertida-sumisa.

Pov Harry

No hay nada mejor que un buen baño despues de "entrenar", decia mientras me desvestía en el Baño de Prefectos. Siendo capitan de Gryffindor podia estar legalmente aqui.

Es excelente que Hermione quisiera que nos reuniéramos aqui... aunque no se a que se refiere con "fruta asiatica prometida"...

La preguntaría seria contestada al ver a las dos figuras femeninas vestidas con kimono japones en frente de la bañera llena de burbujas.

\- ¡Bienvenido, maestro! -

Pov Cho

Ya no hay marcha atras, es hora de la función. Me recorde por enésima vez. No era para menos, después de todo iba a hacer algo sumamente obsceno... pero Harry lo vale.

Si ya de por si el haber roto con el fue un error imperdonable, verlo coger a Weasley, Lovegood y a una Auror de pelo rosa en pleno pasillo fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

No estaba sola, Su Li estaba conmigo, lo cual fue oportuno. Necesitaba manos ajenas a mi para quitarme la calentura que me dio al ver ese espectaculo. Su tiene lo suyo, no solo parece una lolita timida, sino que tiene una lengua traviesa.

Pero no fue suficiente, la calentura siempre volvia para atormentarnos y no importa lo que hiciéramos, para remediarla. Mientras que lo mas pervertido que hizo Su fue el masturbarse el clase de historia de la magia, sin que la vieran, yo termine un par de veces en el agujero de la gloria de Hogwarts... no me juzguen! Pensaba que una verga me ayudaria pero la enorme diferemcia visual entre la verga de Harry con la del inutil de turno del agujero me hizo imposible no desear a un auténtico hombre taladrando mi coño.

No lo pense mucho cuando Granger vino con su propuesta de darle a Harry un auténtico "baño de aguas termales" japonés. La idea atrajo la atención de Su y bueno, aqui estamos.

\- Bienvenido a las "termas del placer", donde nuestro lema es "complacer mas alla de lo imaginable" - dije mientras veia como la tercera pierna de Harry hacia acto de presencia, levantando la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Verlo tan duro, grueso y viril por nosotras, hizo que mi coño empezara a gotear, Merlin! Sentia mis jugos deslizarse por mis muslos!

"Vamos Cho, tu puedes hacerlo" me repetia "Lo tienes caliente y listo para la accion... aunque creo que puedo tomarlo con calma, no es como si Su se me fuera adelan...-

-Mnnn maeeesstro- decia Su mientras se acercaba a Harry meneando sus caderas - Lo noto muy estresado, solo mire lo "tenso" que esta aqui - decia mientras tomaba la preciosa verga en sus manitas.

"Mierda" pense mientras veia a Su pajear el descomunal miembro de Harry, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con su pulgar.

-Mnnnn necesita lubricación- dijo sensualmente y pense que iria por el aceite, pero me quede de piedra con lo siguiente que hizo.

Su se quitó el kimono, revelando su cuerpo menudo y delgado. Sus senos eran solo copa BB, pero tenia unas caderas bastante anchas, con una enorme retaguardia que presumir. Ella se dio vuelta y se recostó de espaldas al frente de Harry, haciendo que la verga de Harry se restregara por su coño mojado y saliera justo frente a ella, entre sus piernas ¡entonces empezó a mover sus caderas de de adelante hacia atras!

Pov Su

"Mira y aprende, mosquita muerta" pensaba sin dejar de restregar mi coño cachondo en la divina verga de Harry, mojándola por completo por mis jugos. Mientras hacia esto, su toalla cayo por completo, dejándonos a ambos completamente desnudos. Harry era mas alto que yo, haci que tuve que ponerme de puntitas para que su verga pasara por debajo de mi piernas.

-Mnnnnn linda, dura, caliente y muy ¡MUY! Grande - dije en voz alta, mientras seguia esparciendo mis jugos de coño por toda su verga, la cual empezo a gotear pre-semen.

"Si Cho dejara de ser tan lela se arrodillaría y mamaria la cabeza de su verga mientras yo aprieto su tronco con mis muslos y coño" decia viendo a la golfa voluptuosa babear y apretar sus tetas considerables a través de su kimono "O al menos dale un espectáculo a Harry con tu cuerpo ¡Es lo unico que tienes! Entonces, senti que Harry me tomaba del menton, girando mi cabeza. Yo tenia mi voca entre-abierta en una perfecta "o" con un gemido mudo, la cual el no dudo en besar.

"Bueno, su perdida, mi ganancia" pensaba mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban y nuestra saliva salia bajaba por nuestras barbillas. Muy a mi pesar me aparte, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas. No dijimos nada, solo me aparte mientras notaba que su verga goteaba por mi jugos "Quizá tuve un mini-orgasmo" pensaba mientras llevaba a Harry de la mano hasta la orilla de la piscina y lo sentaba en ella mientras yo entraba al agua, colocándome justo entre sus piernas y el primer plano de su apéndice reproductivo.

"Mmnnnnn si todos los magos fueran asi no tendriamos tanta despoblación" pensaba mientras la tomaba suavemente y le besaba amorosamente la punta. Mis labios se llenaron con su presemen, el cual relami. "Tan... rico" pensaba mientras lamia la punta de su verga lenta y sensualmente, sin cortar el contacto visual.

Pov Harry

"Esta chica vale oro" pensaba al ver a la pequeña asiatica adorando mi verga con tanto amor y cariño que mi corazon dio un vuelco. En algun momento senti como un masivo par de globos carnosos y lubricados se estrellaron en mi espalda.

Era Cho, quien ahora restregaba sus grandes tetas copa +CC cubiertas de aceite aromático en mi espalda, dandome una especie de masaje un tanto soso. No le preste mucha atención a ella sino a la bomba sexy frente a mi.

Mientras el vapor brotaba del agua burbujeante, se hundió hasta los hombros y tiro de mi verga, arremolinando su lengua en circulos. Mientras sus manos acariciaban mis cada vez mas hinchadas bolas. Entonces, tomo la cabeza de mi miembro dentro de su boca, solo logrando meter alrededor de la mitad.

Intento con audacia tomar mas, pero cuando comenzo a acariciarlo y sacarlo rápidamente, la escuche hacer arcadas cuando casi se atraganto con mi verga.

Su arduo intento de hundirlo en la garganta fue muy sexy cuando ella se atraganto. Su saliva se junto en su polla, y comenzo a gotear en la piscina mientras le daba una increible mamada humeda y descuidada.

"No puedo aguantar esto mucho mas" pensaba mientras sacaba a Su del agua y la sentaba en mis piernas. Ella parecio no entender al principio, pero al ver que la estaba alineando con mi verga sus ojos brillaron. Su tomo mi cara y me beso mientras se forzo con fuerza hacia abajo y condujo mas de la mitad de mi verga en su calido interior.

Su arqueo su espalda y grito en mi boca cuando sintió que mi verga la estiraba por completo. Apenas a mitad de camino, la cabeza de mi verga ya estaba presionada contra su cuello uterino!

-¡Mer-li-lin!- la oi gemir mientras sus ojos se nublaban de placer - Pu-puedo "verlo" - ella murmuro mientras acarciaba el bulto que habia aparecido en su vientre. Empecé a entrar y salir varias veces, ella no tardo en seguir el ritmo y empezo a brincar de arriba a abajo, llegando mas profundo hasta que finalmente dio un empujón mas, logrando meterse el resto de mi verga en ella - ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡LA SIENTO EN MI ESTOMAGO! - mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos me tomaron por mis hombros, Su grito mientras brincaba de manera errática. Su coño me apreto con fuerza cuando ella alcanzaba un orgasmo y yo sabía que no duraría tanto

\- Su, estoy cer-

\- ¡DENTRO! ¡POR FAVOR, MAESTRO, LLENEME CON SU SEMILLA! ¡AHHH! ¡CRIEME! - grito mientras se corria de nuevo, mientras apretaba mi verga, persuadiendo a mi carga fertil a salir... para mi fue demasiado.

Pov Su

\- ¡OH! - exclame con una voz casi infantil cuando senti el primer disparo caliemte en mi cuello uterino. La sensación de semen calido y pegajoso invadiendo mi coño fue una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

"Tan calido... tan poderoso... tan..." mi mente simplemente se sentia adormecida, mientras su coño se encargaba de ordeñar toda la leche de las bolas del semental que no dejaba de dispararla dentro de su vientre vulnerable "Tan... Magico mmnnnnnnnn"

Pov Cho

-Santa... madre... de Dios- dije entre sorprendida, extasiada, atemorizada y, si, muy envidiosa. Mientras veia a Harry envolver sus brazos alrededor de Su y se acosto en el suelo, colocando amorosamente su pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, con su miembro todavia enterrado en su coño.

Verlos a ambos acurrucada uno contra el otro, tan tranquilos despues de follar como conejos me hizo sentir rara. Me sentia como una intrusa ante un par de amantes demostrando cuanto se amaban... y no podia evitar tocarme mientras los veia.

"Soy de lo peor" pensaba mientras abria mas mis piernas y seguia metiendo mis dedos en mi coño, mientras apretaba mi pecho izquierdo. Desde hace rato me habia recostado sobre mi kimono extendido y me habia resignado a ser solo una mera espectadora "Nada parecido a mis fantasias..." pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y me internaba en mis recuerdos mientras me tocaba.

Cho se imaginaba asi misma desnuda mientras empujaba la cabeza de Harry entre sus piernas. Se podia imaginar como su flor era lamida por Harry, quien luego lamio su camino hasta sus tetas, apretándolas, pellizcando y chupando sus pezones. Siguió subiendo hasta su cuello, donde le dejo un chupon que la marcaba como suya, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Harry se acerco para besarla y ella cerro los ojos esperando que sus labios tocasen los suyos... y algo toco sus labios, pero no eran sus labios.

-Pero qu-LUGH!- apenas alcance a decir antes de que tuviera la enorme verga de Harry atorada en mi gargamta!

Pov Su

-¡No pares, siga adelante maestro!- decia mientras me aseguraba que Cho recibiera su merecido.

Tras descubrirla masturbándose como la perra que es, le dije a Harry que ella se merecía un escarmiento por haberlo estado comparando con el marica de Cedric, que en paz descanse.

Asi que, sin que Cho lo notase, recosté su cabeza sobre mi coño y pase mis piernas sobre sus brazos, pero sin hacer contacto. Una vez teniendola retenida, Harry se posiciono, dejando su poderosa barra de poder frente a la boca de la perra. Tras un simple toque, la puta recibio de lleno toda esa verga dentro de su garganta.

"Haber si sigues pensando en Cedric después de esto" pensaba mientras sentia la fuerza con la que la boca de Cho era violada. Ella intento zafarse, pero tenia sus brazos sujetos por mis piernas.

-Te gusta su boca maestro? - preguntaba frente a un agitado Harry, quien solo aumentaba el ritmo de embestidas - Finalmente su boca sirve para algo útil - decía sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

\- Es... uff... agradable - decia mientras seguia atragantando a Cho - Pero... no es esto dema... - lo interrumpí metiendo su cabeza entre mis pechos, los cuales el no dudo en empezar a chupar y se olvido de Cho... es mas, diria que aumento sus empujes.

El escarmiento de Cho duro hasta que Harry solto una buena cantidad de su leche en su garganta. Fue tanta que salía por por su nariz, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban. Pero, Harry no dejo de correrse hasta que su cara se puso un poco azul y sus ojos se nublaron... se había desmallado.

Pov Cho

No se cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, lo que se es que cuando desperté senti algo muy deliciosamente gordo y caliente estrellarse contra mi utero.

Harry no estaba conforme con haberme ahogado con su semen, ahora el queria inundar mi vientre con su semilla ¡sin mi permiso, nada menos!

"Mnnnn me siento tan llena... ¿ya se habra venido en mi mientras estaba fuera? O ¿solo es toda esa leche que me obligo a beber?" Pensaba mientras notaba que mi garganta estaba desecha, haciéndome incapaz de hablar y aun sentia el saber de su semilla "Mmnnnnn su semen es taaaaan rico... y taaaaaaaaan potente... no me extrañaría si ya estuviera embarazada solo por su presemen goteando ahora en mi interior" pensaba mientras Su hacia acto de presencia y se sentaba en mi cara.

\- ¡A chupar, perra! - ordeno y yo obedecí, empecé a comer su coño inundado con la suculenta semilla de Harry, mientras el seguía fallándome.

Harry continúo golpeando repetidamente contra su pelvis contra mi culo. Prácticamente metió sus bolas en mi coño maltratado. Entrando y saliendo, me hizo gemir de nuevo en éxtasis. Por un momento lo unico que se oían eran las abofeteadas contra mi culo con cada empuje.

"Su ... verga ... es ... tan ... enorme" pensaba casi sin sentido alguno. Entonces, lo oí gruñir y su verga entro en erupción dentro de mi "Es... tanto" y el mundo se volvió negro otra vez...

Pov Harry

Luego de disparar otra enorme carga de semen en el vientre de 17 años de Cho, ella volvió a desmallarse... estaba completamente agotado.

Saque mi verga completamente blanda del coño deshecho de Cho y un charco de semen se comenzó a formar debajo de ella. Pero no le di importancia, yo solo me dirigi de vuelta a la piscina y me sumergi hasta los hombros.

"Bueno creo que ahora si podre relajarme un po..." pero mi pensamiento se corto cuando una mano tomo mi verga y empezó una paja desde mi espalda.

"O tal vez no" pensaba mientras veía a Su Li mirarme con lujuria. Entonces ella me guiño el ojo y realizo el encantamiento casco-burbuja, y se sumergió en el agua espumosa "Definitivitamente no" pensé cuando sentí la boquita traviesa de Su en mi verga.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupado en la universidad y las idas de luz y demás.**

 **Espero que les guste, si tienen alguna petición pueden hacerla y gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

8) Botana Nocturna

Pov Fay Dunbar

Grrrrrrr

"No"

Grrrrrrrrrrr!

"Que no, dejame dormir"

GRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Joder" pensaba mientras me levantaba de la cama, luego de que mi estomago no dejara de molestar.

"Vamos a engordar a este paso" mientras veia mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mi ropa de dormir constaba de una camisa pequeña y holgada, que dejaba mi vientre plano a la vista, y unos boxer rosas de medio muslo. La joven bruja tenia unas piernas largas y torneadas, unas caderas deseables y un busto CC.

"... o no" mientras apartaba mi largo cabello cafe y me ponia mi bata de dormir "Aun asi tengo hambre... y parece que no solo yo" mientras veia que Parvati, Hermione y Lavender no estaban en la cama. Justo en ese instante tanto Hermione y Lavender llegaron al dormitorio... y vaya que parecian necesitar una cama.

Ambas brujas tenian el cabello revuelto, la bata entre abierta y también parecian cojear (lo que no noto es que por donde pasaban el piso quedaba con un rastro de liquido blanco). Pero ambas tenian sonrisas de pura y plena alegria y satisfacción... y cada una tenia un vaso de... leche?

-Ah! Fay, creimos que estarías dormida- dijo una Lavender que intentaba serrar su bata, no se para que, ya sabia que duerme desnuda.

-Lo estaba, pero me dio hambre e iba a por una botana- dije y entonces note que a Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

-Oh! Entonces deberias tomar un trago de esto - dijo tendiéndome el vaso con el liquido parecido al engrudo.

-Leche?-

-Mmnn algo asi- dijo con una sorisa felina, mientras tomaba el vaso y pude notar que era tibio al tacto. No preste atención a la mirada de aprensión de Lavender y le di un trago.

"... es... raro..." mientras sentia la consistencia del 'yogurt' con mi lengua "... es muy salado" entonces lo trague "pero dulce y picoso en el pregusto... delicioso" y antes que me diese cuenta me habia terminado todo el vaso... y tambien pude sentir como mi coño empezaba a calentarse.

\- Cielos! Lo siento Hermione- dije apenada, entonces ella raspo con un dedo una solitaria gota del yogurt en mi barbilla y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Mnnnn traquila, es entendible- dijo mientras chupaba sensualmente su dedo "Quieres mas?"

-Cielos, Si!-

-Bueno, Parvati sigue abajo, ella puede "mostrarte" como obtenerlo- dijo Lavender compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Hermione.

-Ok, iré con Parvati entonces ¡gracias chicas!- dije mientras me dirigía escaleras abajo. Y mientras bajaba los escalones no podia dejar de pensar en ese yogurt tan delicioso.

"Pero a su vez me preguntaba porque mi cuerpo se calentó al..." nada podia haberme preparado para lo que vi.

Parvati estaba de rodillas y totalmente desnuda ¡chupandole la verga a Harry "Puto" Potter!

Parvati reparo en mi un momento, pero solo me guiño un ojo y la muy perra solo comenzo a chupar mas rapido, y Harry comenzó a gemir.

"... tan... grande" pensaba mientras abria mi bata y empezaba meter mis dedos por mi, ya resbaladizo, coño. Evidentemente ahora sentia otro tipo de hambre.

Mientras ella chupaba, Harry tomó su cabeza con una mano y siguió su movimiento. Ella gemía de placer mientras chupaba mientras miraba la cara de Harry. A Harry pareció gustarle el contacto visual, debido a que gimio más fuerte.

-Parvati...- gimio Harry -Voy a correrme- advirtio, pero ella solo aumento la velocidad en que meneaba su cabeza. Cuando Harry gruño supe que se habia corrido en la boca de la perra india

Parvati lo sorbió todo, entonces ella se separó en un húmedo POP! y abrió la boca mostrando el "yogurt" que había probado en el dormitorio, luego cerro la boca y trago, luego abrió la boca una vez mas y esta estaba vacía. Por ultimo, ella le dio un besito a su aflojada verga, luego se levantó y besó a Harry en la mejilla.

-Mnnnnn tan delicioso como siempre, mi semental- decia Parvati reclinada en el sofa, lo que me dio una buena vista de su coño lleno del "yogurt de Harry", el cual se estaba deslizando por sus oscuros y sedosos muslos -Debo irme ahora ¿estaras bien aqui?-

-Si, solo... tomare una siesta- respondió el mago exhausto- Ve con las chicas... y descansa... zzzzzz - dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Parvati lo miro con ternura antes de volverse a mi, camino sensualmente, o al menos eso queria, ya que se tambaleaba cómicamente. Cuando paso por mi lado, se detuvo un momento.

-Dale treinta minutos y veras como su "varita" volverá a la acción - decía mientras raspaba unos hilos de leche de su muslo interno y me lo presento a centímetros de mi cara - ... a menos que no quieras la semilla de un mago de verdad mnnnnnn- dijo mientras apartaba su mano de mi rostro cuando vio que me acercaba y se lo metio en la boca... perra.

\- Buenas noches, Fay- termino la india y subió por las escaleras.

Pov Harry

Mi sueño fue súbitamente cortado cuando senti que un par de labios envolvían la cabeza de mi verga y comenzaban a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Sabía que no era ninguna de las chicas que acababa de complacer, ni tampoco era Ginny, ya que era toda una maestra en dar mamadas. No, esta lengua era inexperta.

\- Fay? - Cuando abri los ojos me sorprendí al ver a la belleza de cabello chocolate chupando mi verga como si fuera una piruleta. Al oir mi pregunta, Fay saco mi verga completamente erguida con un humedo POP.

\- Mnnnnn buenas noches Harry, mnnn- decia mientras lamia mi pene - Baje en busca de una botanita, mmmmnnn, y no pude, muach, evitar notar esta, mnnnnn, grande, muach, suculenta, mmnnnn, y dura "salchicha" que tenias aqui mnnnnnnnnnn- decia ella entre besos y lamidas a mi verga, antes de volver a engullirla por completo.

En vez de contestar, saque mi varita y desaparecí toda su ropa, siendo la unica reacción de Fay, gemir alrededor de mi grueso pedazo de carne metido hasta su garganta. Fay estaba haciendo una gran mamada. Su cabeza se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de mi eje.

Pov Fay

-Mierda Fay! Mamas como una puta profesional- gruño mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Ni yo misma me reconocía, estaba de rodillas totalmente desnuda, chupando a un chico con mas de una... novia? amantes? agujeros de cria?

"¿Porque eso me calienta tanto?" Pensaba mientras sentia como Harry ponia su mano en mi nuca y me agarro del cabello, manteniéndome ligeramente en mi lugar. Entendí lo que iba a hacer y mi coño goteo en la alfombra de la sala comun al saber lo que vendría.

Harry comenzó a empujar rápidamente mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras su verga golpeaba la parte posterior de mi garganta cada vez. Sorprendentemente no me atragante. Estaba tan caliente de que me follaran la boca como si fuera un coño que ¡estaba a punto de tener correrme en toda la alfombra de la sala comun!

De repente empujo su verga todo lo que pudo y comenzó a disparar su semilla en mi garganta. Con cada deliciosa contracción, su poderosa verga soltaba una porción extra espesa de su yogurt caliente directamente a mi vientre hambriento.

Con los primeros tres chorros, mi estómago estaba pintado de blanco y con los otros tres, ya estaba completamente lleno. Pero, el seguía disparando chorro tras chorro de delicia blanca, probablemente porque mi garganta no dejaba de ordeñarlo. Como era de esperarse, mi garganta se inundo y mi boca igual, en poco tiempo mucha de su sabrosa leche escapo del cierre hermético de mis labios alrededor de su gran circunferencia y callo sobre mis tetas.

Lentamente comenzó a retirarse mientras continuaba llenando mi boca con su semen. Finalmente, dejo de correrse cuando lanzo los últimos tres chorros de esperma en mi cara. A la final, mis tetas, cara y cabello eran un desastre total... pero ya no tenia nada de hambre.

Pov Harry

Mi verga estaba cubierta con una mezcla de saliva y semen y una delgada cadena de lo mismo conectaba verga con la boca de Fay, que estaba cubierta con mi semen. La imagen era de lo mas excitante y solo mejoro cuando Fay empezó a raspar el semen de su cara para después tragarlo.

La vi mientras jugaba con mi carga, aparentemente saboreando mi semilla cuando, de repente, no aguante mas y la tome de la cintura y la acosté en el sofá, poniéndome arriba de ella.

Pov Fay

De un momento a otro mi cabeza descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofa y Harry estaba encima de mi. Mis piernas suplente se abrieron sin que yo se los ordenara. Mi propio cuerpo sabía lo que necesitaba.

Nuestras caras estaban separadas por unos dos centímetros, mientras sentia la punta de su verga en la entrada de mi coño. Yo solo asentí y Harry empujo su enorme apéndice completamente en mi interior.

\- ¡Di-Dios!- dije mirando directamente a Harry, como me deleitada con la divina sensación de mi coño estirado por la verga de Harry. Agradecí profundamente el haber perdido su himen al usar mal su escoba, mientras mi coño apretaba amorosamente a su conquistador.

-Cógeme- dije suavemente.

Harry asintió y se echó hacia atrás y luego volvió a empujar hacia adentro. Pronto comenzó a tener un buen ritmo, pero queria mas.

-Mas rapido, Harry ¡mas fuerte! - exigi y entonces comenzó a moverse mas rápido, golpeando duramente su verga contra mi coño.

\- ¡SI! MAS HARRY ¡OH DIOOSS! - grite mientras me corria por toda su verga y vi como Harry apretaba los dientes cuando mi coño agarró su verga con fuerza.

Estaba jadeando cuando me corrio por cuarta vez, siendo todo un desastre babeante y cubierta de semen, pero sintiéndome mas hermosa que nunca. Podia sentir que la verga de Harry se hinchaba, prueba inequívoca que estaba a punto de correrse. Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarme donde queria su semilla, le atrape con mis piernas y le mire con un anhelante, y Harry entendió.

-¡SANTO DIOOOOOOS!- grite cuando comenzó a embestir fuertemente mi utero desprotegido. Harry me siguio follando con dureza, lo que me ocasiono otro orgasmo y esta vez se vino conmigo... se vino mucho... ¡muuuuucho!

\- ¡DIOOSS AH! SANTA VERGA! AH! DIVINA CONCEPCION! - A este punto estaba gritando incoherencias. Puras ideas inestables, formuladas por una mente sobresaturada de placer en bruto. Intentar razonar cuando un mago viril te esta llenando con litros y litros de su crema-impregnadora-de-brujas, es una causa perdida.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando dejo de correrse, solo se que yo estaba recostada en el sofa, con mis piernas abiertas e inútiles, mi coño estirado y convertido en una pequeña cascada de crema, y con Harry parado a un lado del sofa mientras le limpiaba su aparato copulador con mi lengua. Una vez limpia, el la saco de mi boca con un húmedo POP!

\- Uff! Eso fue increible, Fay, realmente eres buena en esto - dijo amorosamente haciéndome sonrojar - Pero ahora me dio hambre, ire a las concinas por una botana ¿quieres algo? -

\- No gracias, ya me diste mucho de tu rica leche - dije sonriendo mientras me acariciaba mi, ahora abultado, vientre. Harry parecía tiernamente avergonzado, entonces apareció mis ropas, dobladas y puestas a mi alcance, para luego retirarse.

"Hombres, solo piensan con el estómago... y la verga" entonces meti unos dedos en mi coño y saque un poco del espeso semen plantado en mi matriz y su estómago rugió al atrapar el aroma de dicha sustancia "... y nosotras no somos mejores" razone mientras me limpiaba los dedos con la lengua.

Pov Harry

"Esto se esta volviendo mucho para mi" pensaba mientras llegaba al corredor con la pintura con el cuenco de frutas "No debería quejarme, pero cada vez son mas chicas y pareciera que no tienen limite en sus calenturas" le hice cosquillas a la pera de la pintura y esta se retorció, rio y luego se transformó en una perilla "Digo, no es como si yo no tuviera limi..."

Normalmente me asombro cada vez que llego a las concinas, ya sea por la tropa de amables y serviles elfos domésticos que preparan manjares exquisitos, lo quieras o no. Pero esta vez no habian elfos domésticos, aunque si habian muchos pasteles de calabaza, tartas de toda clase y un buen surtido de repostería... y estaba Hannah Abbott desnuda comiéndole el coño a una igualmente desnuda Susan Bones.

... Para este punto, olvide lo que estaba diciendo y mis pantalones estaban muy ajustados.

Pov Susan

-Mmmm si, justo ahi cariño- decia mientras sentia la pequeña lengua de mi follamiga en el fondo de mi coño. Es gracioso como un antojo nocturno se puede convertir en una buena cogida casual.

Flashback (yo)

-Mnn me encantas las tartas de limon- decia la pelirroja tetona mientras le daba un buen mordisco a una porsion del dulce en cuestión. Susan vestía unas bragas rojas, ajustadas a sus amplias caderas, y una "camisa" holgada, que solo cubria su abundante busto, dejando su vientre plano a la vista.

-Susan, te estas embarrando toda- decia su rubia amiga, vestida con un simple camisa de las Brujas de Macbeth (dos veces su talla). Esta no apartaba la vista de los labios rojos cubiertos de crema de la pelirroja y esta lo noto.

-Mnnnn ¿querrías limpiarlo por mi?- decia la pelirroja invadiendo el espacio personal de Hannah, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Su-Susan, quedamos en que ya no lo haríamos- decia intentando resistir la tentación.

-Hanny, mi filosofía es esta- dijo levantando su camisa, revelando el par de melones de carne pálida a su amiga y luego cubría sus rojos pezones con crema de limón -Si se siente bien, hazlo ¡AH!- gimio al sentir la fuerte sorbida que la rubia le propino a su pezón derecho.

Flashback End (Susan)

De ahí a quitarnos la ropa y guiar a mi rubita culona hasta mi coño, fue cosa fácil.

"Mnnnnn no hay nada mejor que esto... bueno, solo una verga podría me-" mis pensamientos murieron cuando note que ya no estábamos solas.

De entre la sombras note que habia un hombre desnudo en la habitación, pero en lugar de mirar su cara, mis ojos fueron directo a unos treinta centímetros de carne mágica. Era una gorda y venosa verga, completamente erguida y lista para la acción. Me relamí los labios al ver como goteaba espeso pre-semen de la gorga y roja punta.

No fue hasta que me corri en la cara de Hannah que note que el dueño de tal apendice impregnador era nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter. Pude notar que Harry estaba viendo en enorme culo de mi rubita y que Hannah no había notado nada mientras lamia los restos de mi corrida.

"Mmmmnnnn Hannah se merece un premio especial" pensaba mientras le hacia una señal de silencio a Harry y me recostaba en la mesa, llevando a Hannah conmigo. Ahora estábamos cara a cara, mientras nuestras tetas se aplastaban mutuamente. Arrastre mi mano por su vientre plano y llegue hasta el parche de pelo rubio, afeitado en forma de rayo.

"Que su amor secreto sea su primera vez" pensaba mientras acariciaba su clítoris mientras con mi otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura. Yo so solo podia ver a Hannah con amor mientras esta gemía, toda sonrojada y tierna. De repente, recordé algo importante que lo cambiaria todo

\- Mnnn Hanny ¿estás en tus días seguros?- preguntaba en voz baja, con mis labios rozando los suyos y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Eh?... no- decía distraída por mis dedos en su coño.

-Excelente- respondí sonriendo mientras abría su coño con dos dedos en señal de victoria. Harry entendió que era el momento para atacar y sin mas desfloro a mi dulce rubia. Mientras yo ahogaba su grito de dolor-sorpresa-placer en un dulce beso y veía como sus pupilas se dilataban mientras se corría por la abrupta intrusión.

Pov Hannah

"¡¿QUE?... ¿COMO? ... ¿PORQUE?!" Eran las preguntas inconexas que perforaron mi cabeza mientras mi cerebro se saturaba de extasis y miedo "¡¿QUIEN COÑO ME ESTA VIOLANDO?!"

Susan me tenia completamente sujeta por mi torso, presionándome contra ella en un abrazo y sin dejar de violar mi boca. Mientras que un hombre misterioso me taladraba el coño como un pistón neumático.

Toda la zona estaba tranquila, excepto por las palmadas de la piel contra piel, gemidos ahogados y sonidos obscenos de succión. Mi coño se contrajo alrededor del intruso, chupando la monstruosa verga que remodelaba mi coño a su antojo... mi cuerpo me había traicionado.

Y hablando de traidores, Susan solo me beso mas profundo, metiendo su lengua y explorando mi boca, dientes y lengua. Ella me veia con cariño y lujuria, mientras permitía que el hombre detrás de mi se apoderara de mis caderas y comenzara a empujar dentro y fuera con mas velocidad.

"¡MERLIN, ME ENCANTA SU VERGA DENTRO DE MI!" Chille mentalmente mientras me rendia a la sensación y mi saliva comenzaba a escurrirse fuera de mi boca en lo que me corría nuevamente.

Deje que el macho desconocido me usara, solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones de esa deliciosa verga entrando y saliendo de mi coño. De repente comenzó a empujar erráticamente, sabia que se iba a correr, pero a mi no me importaba. El placer abrumaba cualquier sentido lógico o moral, el semental siguio montándome hasta que desató su carga justo en mi cuello uterino, llenando mi matriz desprotegida con su voluminosa y espesa semilla.

"Tan... jodidamente bueno" pensaba al borde del desmallo mientras el hombre se retiraba dejando que su semilla se escapara de mi coño. Pero, Susan detuvo el flujo al tapar la fuga con su mano.

Cuando por fin libero mis labios, mi lengua callo fuera de mi boca mientras jadeaba cansada. Susan me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me susurro al oido la identidad del hombre que muy probablemente me haya impregnado.

-Mnnn seras una gran mama... para los hijos de Harry- dijo antes de morder sensualmente mi oreja. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al saber que mi amor secreto me había cogido. Pero fue la ultima sorpresa que podia tolerar y me desmaye, dejando caer mi cabeza en las grandes tetas de mi amiga.

Pov Susan

Bese la cabellera de mi rubia, mientras usaba mis tetas como almohadas. Harry también se le quedo mirando, pero luego se quedó idiotizado con mis melones.

-Son tan grandes como los de Ginny- dijo y supe quien mas podia entender los dolores de espalda que conlleva tener pechos como estos.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí viéndome las tetas?- le pregunte mientras abría las piernas, mostrando mi coño mas que húmedo y listo-¿O me vas a coge-KYAAA!- grite sintiendo que Harry me penetraba y empezaba la follarme fuerte y rápido desde el principio.

-¡OH SI, PAPI! ¡ESO ES TODO!- aprobé, me encantaba lo duro y contra el muro.

Senti sus manos pellizcando una de mis tetas. Me mordi el labio inferior mientras el jugaba con mi pecho y embestía contra mi coño.

-¡MERLIN!- jadee cuando Hannah, aun dormida, empezó a chupar de mi otro pecho, cual bebe hambriento.

Harry siguió cogiéndome más rápido y más profundo. Era como un animal o una máquina. En eso, Harry levantó su mano de mi teta y acaricio mis labios, por lo que yo le chupe sensualmente sus dedos. Entonces, la mano de Harry bajó y encontró mi clítoris.

-¡HARRYYYYY!- grite, mientras me corria por toda su verga. Pero, Harry siguió follandome sin pausa alguna. Embistio crudamente mi cuello uterino cuando aun seguia sensible por mi orgasmo.

-¡HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!- gritaba como loca, ya que me forzo a tener otro orgasmo mas, dejandome con las piernas insensibles.

Podia sentir que estaba casi listo para venirse, así que apreté lo mas que podía mi coño para tentar su corrida. Esto provoco que aumentara su penetración y devastara furiosamente mis caderas, asegurándose de que estuviera adolorida y caminando cojera... valdría la pena.

-Mierda, aquí viene Susan- advirtió.

-¡DENTRO!- grite -¡NI SE TE OCURRA SACARLAAAA!- amenace mientras sentia como Harry lanzaba su semen directamente hacia mis ovarios fértiles en cantidades astronómicas - ¡OH SI PAPI, ESO ES TOMNNNNNN!- mi grito se vio silenciado por un profundo beso por parte de Harry y este no termino hasta que este terminara de vaciar sus pesadas bolas en mi coño.

"Mnnn excelente" pensaba mientras era impregnada junto a mi mejor amiga.

-Dos Horas Despues-

Pov Harry

-Di ¡ah!- decía una muy complaciente Hannah mientras me daba una cucharada de tarta de melaza y luego Susan se encargaba limpiarme, lamiendo las manchas de mi rostro. Todo esto mientras las dos chicas amasaban sus coños empapados en mi verga.

-Mnnn chicas, ya voy a-

-Shhhhh, tranquilo amor- decía Susan poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios -Solo relájate y cúbrenos con tu cremoso amor- decía mientras ella y Hannah aumentaban sus caricias.

No tarde mucho en venirme cual volcán, por lo que termine cubriendo los vientres, tetas y caras de las chicas con mi semen. Ellas lejos de molestarse, empezaron a limpiarse mutuamente con la lengua, aparentemente saboreando mi semilla. De repente, ambas se estrellaron en un beso, compartiendo mi carga, deleitándose con el sabor de mi semen.

-Merlin, ustedes van a acabar conmigo- gemí, sintiendo que mi verga se levantaba ante la vista.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9) Culto a Potter**

Pov Hermanas Carrow

-Te lo digo Hestia, algo traman-

-Flora, no es raro que los estudiantes se queden estudiando hasta tarde en la sala comun o en la biblioteca- decia restándole importancia- Miranos ahora, son mas de las once de la noche y volvemos de la biblioteca al dormitorio-

\- Si, pero no es solo eso- respondió algo exasperada- Pansy se a distanciado de Draco, a evitado molestar a otros alumnos hijos de muggles... y te puedo jurar que la vi salir del armario de escobas con la tunica desarreglada y caminando extraño-

-No es raro que los estudiantes cachondos tengan sexo en esos lugares, "Brillo Negro"- desestime mientras abria la entrada a la sala comun- El unico misterio es quien podria aguantar a Pansy como par- las palabras de Hestia murieron en su garganta al ver su sala comun.

La que una vez fue una sofisticada sala comun con muebles oscuros y adornos de plata iluminada con antorchas esmeraldas. Ahora era una sala sin mas muebles que lo que parecia un altar de sacrificios, con apenas iluminación.

Cuando oímos pasos de las escaleras a los dormitorios, nos escondimos en el muro que da desde la entrada hasta la sala comun. Flora se encimo a su hermana Hestia para poder ver que pasaba. De las escaleras bajaron una prosecución de chicas con tunicas negras.

¿Como sabiam que eran chicas? Porque las tunicas estaban abiertas y ellas no traian nada debajo, dejando a la vista una variada serie de cuerpos sexis. Desde palidas, oscuras, pecosas, bronceadas, tetonas, culonas, etc. Aunque no se veian sus rostros, sus cabellos caian hasta sus senos; morenas, castañas, rubias y pelirrojas.

Pero todas estas chicas tenian algo en comun; todas tenian tatuajes visibles con forma de rayo. Algunas los tenian en sus muslos internos y en sus pelvis, otras los muestran en sus vientres, bajo el ombligo, y otras pocas en uno de sus senos.

Pero habian dos figuras que tenian sus tunicas cerradas; una era oscura con toques rojos en forma de rayo en su tunica, mientras la otra era completamente blanca. Todas se reunieron alrededor del altar.

-Queridas hermanas- tomo la palabra una de las figuras que de imediato identifique como Pansy -Estamos aqui reunidas para darle la bienvenida a nuestra hermandad a esta alma pura e inocente - decia señalando a la figura de blanco.

-Te-Lo-Dije- le susurro Flora a su hermana, esta iba a contestarle pero sus palabras murieron al ver como la tunica blanca callo y revelo a Tracey Davis en toda su gloria desnuda.

Pov Tracey

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, pero lo está, esta pensando.

Luego de que Daphne me dijera que seria hoy en la noche, tanto ella como Astoria me llevaron al baño de prefectos. No les pregunte como consiguieron la clave, no dijeron nada mientras lavaban cada rincon de mi cuerpo con unas esponjas a la vez que depilaban cualquier vellosidad no deseada, recortando mi vello púbico en forma de rayo. Luego procedieron a untarme aceites aromáticos, haciendo principal hincapié en mis tetas CC y mi coño.

Al terminar, me cubrieron con la bata blanca que cargue hasta que Pansy la elimino de mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente desnuda ante un montón de chicas encapuchas. De repente senti que me abrazaban por la espalda, senti como sus pechos se aplastaban contra mi espalda, mientras Pansy apretaba y tanteaba mis tetas, haciéndome gemir.

-Mnnn tan suaves, tan sensibles- decia mientras su otra mano descendía por mis amplias caderas- Con excelentes herramientas... y - dijo a la vez que metia unos dedos en mi coño y los sacaba completamente húmedos- Si, ya esta lista, mnnnn y muy dulce- decia lamiendo mis jugos.

-Pero, antes de tomar la bendición de nuestro maestro en tu vientre, deberás llenar el "Caliz de la Fertilidad" con la semilla de nuestro maestro- dijo una voz soñadora, mientras una pelirroja pecosa ponía un caliz de plata con un rayo en medio, a la vez que dos chicas morenas e identicas revelaban a la figura masculina como Harry Potter y su suculento cuerpo bien definido... pero lo que se llevo mi asombro y que se escurriera baba de mi barbilla fue cuando mire su verga.

"Necesito tenerte en mi boca" fue lo que pensaba mientras me arrodillaba ante el que seria mi maestro.

Comencé a lamer la verga de Harry a cada lado, sorbieron y amamantaron cada lado de si virilidad. Luego envolví mis labios llenos alrededor de la punta de su verga dandole una pequeña succión. Pase sus dedos más abajo por su virilidad, acariciando la longitud.

Harry gruño con aprobacion cuando me incline hacia delante para envolver la totalidad de su enorme herramienta, adorándolo como un dios con mi garganta. Entonces la pelirroja pecosa se inclinó y acarició las bolas de Harry.

-Sera una gran corrida- dijo dándole un fuerte apretón a las bolas de Harry - Recuerda, solo puedes tragar tres veces antes de liberar el resto en el caliz, no permitas que ni una gota se desperdicie-

Asenti mientras bajaba mi boca sobre la gruesa vara de Harry, amamantándolo con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba las bolas. Entonces, Harry tomo la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando mi nariz contra su pelvis. podia sentir como sus bolas se agitaban con la necesidad de eyacular.

-Maldita sea, mujer- dijo Harry, por lo que redoble mis esfuerzos para que su gran verga se corriera en mi boca.

Después de un par de minutos más de succión intensa, el disparó un chorro de espesas semillas contra mi boca. Con solo ese disparo, mi boca se lleno y trague, con dos tragos mas, y usando toda mi voluntad, eche la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar su verga de mi boca en un humedo POP! y permitir que llenara el caliz con su deliciosa semilla.

Pov Hestia

No podia creer que estaba presenciando una reunion de una especie de secta de la fertilidad ¡justo en la sala comun de Slytherin! Tampoco me imagine que Traecy fuera tan puta, es mas, pensaba que prefería la papaya en vez del platano.

"Aunque si pusieras esa 'varita' delante de una lesbiana, 'magicamente' se volvera bisexual" pensaba mientras veia como Harry seguia disparando chorro tras chorro de su espeso semen en el caliz, que obviamente debia tener un encantamiento extensión indetectable, que sostenía Tracey aun de rodillas y mirando con adoración a Potter "Wow incluso yo me estoy excitando" pensaba mientras mis bragas se humedecían.

Tampoco ayudaba que Flora respirace tan sensualmente en mi cuello ¡Merlin maldito! Su calido aliento en mi piel sensible me estaba volviendo loca. De repente, senti como bajaban mis bragas.

-¡Flo-Flora! ¿Que haces?- susurre en voz baja, al voltear pude notar que su camisa estaba abiera, revelando sus pechos DD y que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos del placer.

-Lo siento, Hesty, pero no puedo soportarlo mas- mientras aparecia un dildo con correa en su cintura- Mnnn y es mi turno de estar arriba, perra- dijo fuera de si mientras frotaba mi coño con la punta de plastico.

-¡Flo-Flo-Flora! E-este no es el lugar ni el momento pa-AAAHHH!- termine con un gemido al ser penetrada desde atras por mi gemela.

-Shhhh no queremos interrumpirlos ¿verdad?- decia Flora mientras mordia mi oreja y abria mi camisa, rompiéndole todos los botones- Mnnnnnn sin sujetador, puta traviesa- soplo en mi oido mientras pellizcaba mis pezones y me follaba con su falsa verga.

"¡A la mierda todo!" Decidí mientras me entregaba al placer "Pero, la proximas vez ya veremos quien es la perra de quien, hermanita" prometí en mis adentros con una mano en mi boca para no gemir en voz alta.

Pov Traecy

-Mnnnnn muy buen trabajo- decia Pansy mientras tomaba el cáliz rebosante y le daba un buen trago, luego lo paso a otra encapuchada- Es hora de que aceptes la bendición de tu nuevo maestro- Dijo una vez que todas las chicas bebieran del cáliz.

Dos encapuchadas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, me ayudaron a levantarme y me recostaron en el altar. El cual, tras un hechizo se convirtió en una especie de silla que mantenía mis piernas abiertas (un quirófano de ginecólogo).

-Ya no hay vuelta atras...- sentencio Pansy-... pero antes, debemos encargarnos de un par de metiches-

Pov Flora

"¡MIERDA!" fue lo que pensamos Hestia y yo, apenas me dio tiempo de salir de mi hermana antes de que fueramos aturdidas. Para cuando volvimos en si, estábamos desnudas y de rodillas entre todas las sectarias.

-Vaya, vaya, además de metiches, son unas perras incestuosas- dijo la perra endogámica de Pansy- En casos normales solo les borraríamos la memoria, pero nuestra hermana aqui presente- señalando a una castaña rizada- Penso que serian una perfectas "cojillas de indias" para un interesante artilujio suyo... y- decia mientras acariciaba nuestros vientres- Me muero por ver la cara de sus familiares al verlas llenas de bastardos mestizos- susurro y la sola idea me atraganto la tanda de groserias que planeaba decirle a esta zorra.

-Pero- dijo mientras un par de encapuchadas rubias nos levantaron tomándonos de los muslos, debieron usar el encantamiento de ligereza, y apuntaron dos replicas de mi dildo en nuestros anos -No seria justo que solo fueran recompensadas luego de espiar mientras cometían incesto- dijo antes de usar engorgio en los dildos, cosa que nos empalideció a mi germana y a mi. Intente replicar, pero de mis labios no surgio ninguna palabra -Esta no es una discusión, perras- dijo antes de que las encapuchadas violaran nuestros esfínteres.

"¡A LA PUTA MIERDAAAAA!" Era el pensamiento que compartían las hermanas mientras sus culos eran brutalizados. Ellas estaban siendo levantadas y luego dejadas caer en los enormes dildos. El dolor-placer era tanto que no se fijaron a las otras dos encapuchadas frente a ellas, hasta que metieron un par de vibradores de plata dentro de sus coños.

-Lamentamos hacerte esperar- dijo la castaña rizada, mientras arrojaba un hechizo sobre la verga erguida de Potter - Pero es por el bien de la hermandad-

Apenas arrojo el hechizo, las gemelas sintieron que la fria plata cambiaba a calida piel, incluso podían sentir el pulso de los vibradores en sus coños. Las hermanas no entendieron nada hasta que Harry metio su verga dentro de una chillona Traecy Davis y los vibradores imitaron en consonancia dicho movimiento.

"¡ESTAN UNIDOS A POTTER!" pensaron acertadamente antes de perderse en una bruma de placer con la doble penetración.

Pov Tracey

-¡OH SI!- fue todo lo que pude decir una vez que senti que era penetrada. Habia esperado mucho para convertirme en una esclava sexual de este poderoso mago que deslizaba su virilidad en mi cuerpo. En el momento en que tocó mi interior con su verga, los rápidos empujes redujeron la mantequilla mi cerebro.

-No puedo ¡Ah! creer que esté dentro de mí ¡Ah!-

-Solo la mitad lo esta- dijo Harry

-¡Joder, dámelo todo!- Exigí.

Harry sonrió y se colocó encima de ella para apalancarse. Él se levantó casi por completo y se estrelló contra su cuerpo con un fuerte empujón. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando su verga estiro mi coño por completo.

-¡MIERDA!- grite ante tal intrusión, pero aunque duele, queria esa verga palpitante aún más. Harry se empujó hacia mi y golpeó sus caderas contra mi coño -¡SI, LO QUIERO, COGEME TODA!- Grite -¡DESTRUYE MI COÑO CON TU GORDA VERGA!-

Harry no me decepciono y me dio todo lo que le pedi. El perforo mi cuerpo con cada empuje, haciendo que levantara las caderas y gimiera con una puta.

-¡COGEME, NO SOY MAS QUE TU PUTA TRAVIESA!- Grite

Harry sonrió y siguió perforando mi pequeño y apretado coño con cada empuje. Entonces, agarró mis tetas y las apretó. Mientras aceleraba el paso y siguió embistiendo mi coño estrenado.

-¡OH, MORGANA SI!- grite mientras me corria por toda su longitud.

Mientras La virilidad de Harry seguía enterrándose y estimulando todo mi cuerpo con cada empuje. Quería su semen dentro de ella, lo deseaba tanto que podía saborearlo. Harry puso sus manos en mis pechos y los apretó. Unos pocos empujes largos hicieron que su coño mojado se apretara alrededor de él.

-Estoy cerca- dijo Harry, mientras se aferraba a sus caderas y aumentaba las embestidas. Abrí mis ojos al sentir como la verga de Harry se contraía dentro de mi coño. Cada empuje trajo una mayor cantidad de placer en mis entrañas, haciéndome experimentar la verdadera y pura felicidad.

Me perdí en el placer y mi coño comenzó a ordeñar furiosamente la verga de Harry. Aprete mis paredes de mi coño alrededor de él para persuadir que derramara se semilla gruesa en mi útero hambriento. Harry gruñó cuando desató el contenido de sus bolas en mi coño.

-¡OH MERLIIIIN!- grite mientras Harry plantaba carga tras carga de su espesa semilla en su cuerpo -¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMOOOOO!- grite hasta quedarme sin voz.

Luego de un par de minutos, Harry se retiro y la silla se reclino, dejando mi culo elevado para que su semen no se escapara de mi coño estirado. Aun asi, eea tanto que goteo un poco en la silla, entonces vino una desenmascarada Daphne sonriente.

-Estás goteando- dijo mientras apuntaba su varita en mi vientre abultado. Luego de un pinchazo de dolor, apareció una marca en forma de rayo bajo mi ombligo- Bienvenida a la familia... y parece que no eres la única- dijo mientras veia como retiraban los vibradores a las hermanas Carrow.

Pov Gemelas Carrow

Luego de salir del como orgásmico, reparamos en que nuestros vientres se sentían demasiado... llenos. La sorpresa fue mucha cuando al retirar los vibradores, nuestros coños expulsaron copiosas cantidades de esperma espeso y caliente.

-Mnnnn parece que el experimento fue todo un éxito- dijo una voz soñadora a su alrededor.

-Eso parece, pero tendre que verificar si es una copia exacta de la semilla de Harry- dijo con voz sabionda y luego apunto a nuestros vientres con su varita. Una luz blanca brillo en nuestras pansas antes de que cambiara a rosa -Pues si, es igual de fértil-

Entonces sentimos cada una, que nos daban una fuerte nalgada en nuestros glúteos derechos, seguido de una ligera quemadura. Flora y Hestia vieron que el culo de la otra tenia un tatuaje de rayo en el. Para cuando volteamos, teníamos la verga de Harry, floja después de la cogida y completamente llena de esperma y jugos vaginales.

\- Bienvenidas a la familia- dijo Harry mientras nos acariciaba el cabello tiernamente.

Toda necesidad de denunciar la violación e impregnación forzada, volo de las mentes de las gemelas y decidieron limpiar la verga del padre de sus futuros hijos... y ¿porque no besarse mientras lo hacen?

Pov Daphne

-Espero que tu fantasia se cumpliera- dijo mientras permitía que Traecy chupara uno de sus pechos, ella asintió- Mnnn, bien... aunque no imagine que invitarías a las Carrow- ella dejo de chupar y me miro sin entender.

-Pense que lo hiciste tu-

Ambas nos miramos y luego vimos a las gemelas con las bocas abiertas y las lenguas unidas recibiendo una ducha de esperma por parte de Harry. Nos encogimos de hombros y Traecy volvió a chupar mi pecho, pero entonces ella abrió los ojos y se separó mientras una línea de leche salía de mi pecho.

-Daphne ¿estás?- yo solo asentí sonrojada mientras ella tocaba mi vientre.

-Y tu pronto lo estarás- dije con cariño mientras acariciaba el suyo.


End file.
